Do-Over
by Candy for Keyblades
Summary: The promise. The next life. After losing a gamble with Olette, Roxas is forced to submit to the unspeakable horror of dance lessons in place of the Struggle Tournament. It can't get much worse, until he learns that his instructor is an obnoxious, redheaded, self-proclaimed sex god. And the dance? The flirtatious Salsa. Akuroku, Soriku.
1. Bets Ruin Lives

Disclaimer: Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha... Yeah, no.

* * *

There were lights. There was heat. There were voices and pain and sparks and the thought running through _someone's_ head that they didn't want things to end this way. That it wasn't fair. Light footsteps and acrobatic feats. The clinks and clangs of metal on metal – and then quiet.

A promise.

The next life.

...

...

The next dance.

* * *

Okay, so there were worse things. There was disease, war, child labor, starvation, corruption – the whole shebang. But really, _dance lessons?_ That was taking it a bit too far. And it totally was _not_ his fault. Yeah, he knew the terms of the bet before hand, and yeah, he'd sorta messed up, but Olette was totally _cheating_.

So now, here he was, sitting on the ugly floor of some crummy dance studio with piss lighting, a smudged mirror, and females on every side. Oh, Olette was just so _happy_, wasn't she? Roxas glared at her through the mirror. _'Oh! Guys, I just __absolutely__ need someone to join Salsa class with me! Please! Look at me and my perfect hair and eyes and everything! You guys are my best friends so come on! Won't you do this for your beloved lady companion? Aren't I completely the innocent victim?'_

Roxas had a bad habit of running negative mental dialogue. He also had a bad habit of getting himself into these situations. Olette smirked at him evilly. _'Oh that bitch is so going to get it!'_He didn't know what "it" was yet, but he figured he devise some sort of scheme if he could get over the pulsing headache he felt coming on. It was bad enough that his twin brother had laughed at him for a whole hour before nearly passing out on the floor.

Now, the issue at hand wasn't some intense construct of masculinity he had to uphold. Any hope of that sort of thing had died long ago. No. The problem was that Roxas could not dance. At all. Coordination and rhythm ditched him like a whiny prom date the second he took his foot off a skate board or a Struggle Match arena.

And Olette knew it.

The door finally opened (how hard was it for the instructor to be on time for _their own_ class anyway?) and two people gracefully slipped through the entrance to the crummy dance studio.

They were not the instructors. No. It was Sora and his silver-haired, walking-personality disorder-boyfriend, Riku. And. Sora. Had. A. Camera.

"Oh, Roxas! Mom wanted me to," he explained innocently, pointing at the lens. He sat down behind the waist-high wall that divided the dance floor from the front lobby. The girls giggled. A malicious grin crept onto Sora's face and Riku chuckled. Roxas, at this point, considered the likelihood of murdering everyone in the room if he broke the mirror and used the shards. Not likely. Olette wasn't the only one who had managed to drag a male companion into this mess.

The doors once again opened. A short, slim woman with blonde hair slicked back into two antenae type..._things_ stepped across the threshold, followed by a tall and skinny redhead carrying two cups of coffee.

"You know, oh cruel mistress, you have hands. You can carry your own drink."

"Shut it. I drove. My gas money gets paid with hard labor." They stopped, seemingly noticing the class for the first time. "Oh. Guess we did have a class today. Whoops." She didn't appear to very concerned. "Well, I guess we'd better get started."

His jaw dropped. "But _coffee!_"

She waved him off. "Go cry a river, Axel. See if that pays the bills." He frowned and hopped over the wall after changing his shoes. "I'm gonna go get changed. Get the babies started, would you?"

"Fine," he huffed. He stood at the front of the class, and Roxas was able to get a better look at him. His fire engine red hair was a disaster zone, flaring out at all angles physically possible. The man removed his thin black sweatshirt and stood in his sweat pants and wife beater. His arms were muscled, but not bulky. His narrow hips and long limbs made him appear both lean and elegant, but also lanky. He was a contradiction, Roxas decided.

These detailed observations came as no shock to Roxas. It wasn't exactly a secret to his friends or family that he possessed certain inclinations along with his twin. That was just statistics. If your twin was gay, you probably were to. That was math and biology; Roxas was well aware. However, what did surprise him were Axel's eyes. Like, damn. They were the greenest green to ever green. And were those tattoos under them?

Sexiness aside, he was seventeen minutes late. He had been late for his own class, and for coffee no less! And it was because of his stupid class that Roxas was stuck there in the first place with his psychotic friend. _'Oh, look at me! I just got out of college with a dancing major and need a petty income! I think I'll earn it by torturing society's youth with sparkly costumes and physical contortion! That's a wholesome way to live!'_

Again, Roxas had a negative, fairly sarcastic internal dialogue.

"So, I guess we'll start with introductions. I'm Axel, the most amazing thing that's ever happened in the history of the universe. Got it memorized? Good. The slave-driving bitch you saw a second ago is Larxene. She's your other instructor. Salsa is a dance made for two, after all." He threw in a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows that sent a couple girls giggling, much to the irritation of their romantic interests. "We're both twenty, poor, abused college students surviving only on ramen and absurd amounts of caffeine... So anyway, one by one, name and reason for wanting to, ah, embrace the sexy art of Salsa."

So, they went around and there were lots of, "I just love dancing!" explanations. Olette said the same, and then it was his turn. He was slumped with his chin in his hand. "Roxas. I'm here because _someone_," he emphasized, glaring at Olette once again. "Wanted a dance partner, and I ended up losing a bet just in time." If he was going to be stuck in this hellhole, he was not going to hide that fact that he was not enjoying himself. Olette gave him a smack on the arm.

At this, Axel just started laughing. He doubled over briefly, not at all attempting to contain his mirth. "Oh, blondie, that's just sad. Your girlfriend's got you whipped."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

He waved him off. "Okay, short stuff. Whatever you say. That everybody? Okay, we'll start with some stretches."

Roxas seethed.

As they all touched their toes, bent their spines, and otherwise performed bizarre angles, Larxene reappeared, only having changed into a pair of sweats and a tight pink t-shirt. Axel snorted. "About damn time. What took you so long?"

She laughed. "Coffee break, of course. I gave Demyx yours. Hope you don't mind."

"WHAT? Larx, you _bitch_!" College students are incredibly protective about their caffeine.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares." The redhead clenched his fists and gaped before finally growling and promising revenge on the woman from hell.

Olette nudged him and nodded towards Sora, who gave a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. He still had the camera. Roxas felt his face go red and quickly looked away. "I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"What was I supposed to do? Hayner has summer school and Pence has his photography class. Besides, as a man of your word you must honor the bet. You're not getting out of this, Mister."

After an hour of more negative dialogue, crude humor made by the self-proclaimed sex god, and several laughs from his brother, it was over. Class was done. Too drained to resist, he let Olette drag him towards the happy couple as he tugged his hood over his head. He tried his best to tune out the laughs and friendly teasing of Sora and the others, and found himself eyeing Axel once again. Unfortunately, said annoying moron caught him and wandered over. Olette thanked him for the lesson and said she was looking forward to the next session.

"Yeah, sure... By the way, blondie," Roxas' eye twitched at the nickname. "I gotta know. What bet did you lose?" Roxas looked away and mumbled something. "Sorry, you're gonna have to speak up there, gorgeous."

He growled. "I lost a Struggle match!"

Axel scratched his neck, "I don't quite get it." In a huff, the blonde turned on his heel to hide his blush and marched out the door.

Olette laughed. "He told me he couldn't be my dance partner because he was fighting in the Struggle Tournament, which extends for about two weeks. So I told him that if he didn't make it, he'd have to come with me. Neither of us expected him to lose. But, he got matched up against Seifer on the first round of the Preliminaries – you know, where they weed out the top fifty out of a couple hundred competitors. Anyway, he wasn't really prepared and got beaten pretty quickly. It's too bad. He usually places in third or second. But I'm milking this for all I can!"

So, blondie was a fighter? Not surprising. "Geez, are all girls this scary?"

Sora cut in, his arm linked with Riku's. "In our family, that's been the typical experience. Just makes it lucky that neither Roxas or I will ever marry one. We'll leave that hell for Pence and Hayner." That earned him a smack from Olette. "Hey!"

"You better watch it, Sora. You wouldn't want _Kairi_ to hear about that little comment, would you?"

Axel smirked. He liked this bunch.

* * *

Roxas nursed his cup of hot chocolate as he sat at his desk. He breathed a deep sigh and stared at the wall where his medal from last year's Struggle hung. Second place. He'd beaten Seifer that time too, only to lose to some frilly cheater named Setzer. And now to not even land in the semi-finals this year? What had even happened?

It was messed up. He kept telling himself that he just hadn't had time to warm up, that he'd pulled a muscle earlier, that the weather was too hot. But he'd fought two practice matches with Hayner before they started, he'd been stretched with no pain at all, and the weather was almost unfairly perfect. No. He got on the platform and he just blanked completely. The bat felt unnaturally heavy for some reason, and he just couldn't wake himself up. He couldn't get his blood pumping or his adrenaline up. He'd just been...empty.

Of course, afterwards, there was no shortage of snide jeers and cruel laughs from Seifer and his gang, but he didn't even really hear them. He just kept thinking about fire. He didn't even know why he was, but...

There was a knock at his door and then Sora was crossing the room to flop on his bed. "So, do you like your teacher?"

He shrugged. "She seems okay. Terrifying though."

"Nu-uh. The other one. The one you were staring at for the whole class."

He nearly spit out his cocoa. "What?! I was not, Sora!"

He bounced on the bed. "Yeah you were," he chimed in a singsong voice.

"No way. He's obnoxious, he was late _to his own_ class, clearly some kind of sexual predator, and not to mention –"

"His _dreamy_ green eyes and amazing hips!" Sora pretended to swoon and faint, landing on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

"Shut up, dork!" But Roxas chuckled at his brother's antics anyway. "Or I might just have to tell Riku that you're looking at other guys and their hips." A pillow met his face, and he was just lucky that he'd set his mug down.

There was a brief quiet. Roxas picked up one of his many books and opened it to a random page. Sora didn't move from the bed. "I see you still have your love affair with poetry."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"Closet romantic." He stood up to look at the medal more closely. It glinted in the dim lighting of the room, hanging over the many photos he'd pinned on the wall. Pence had taken most of them. Sora smiled softly at Roxas, who only buried his face further into the pages. "You know, it's okay that you didn't do so well this year, right? You just had an off day. There's always next summer."

There was a sigh. "Next year, I'll be eighteen. I won't be able to compete anymore after that." He pulled one of his knees up to his chest. "I still don't understand why you and Riku don't enter. You'd mop the floor with those guys." Roxas didn't look up from the page; it was Emily Dickinson.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. Just never really wanted to. We really just like competing with each other. Don't need a big crowd or trophy." He didn't bring up their fading youth again.

Finally putting the poetry down, he gave Sora a hard, serious stare. "He stares at your butt when we go jogging and you sprint at the last minute for the ice cream stand."

Sora's eyes sparked naughtily. "Oh, does he now? Well then. There's some small blackmail material."

"You know," Roxas started, laying the book on his chest and tilting his head back to watch the glow stars that littered his ceiling. "Most people that talk about you with me go on and on about how innocent and kind you are, yet here you are, plotting how to blackmail your boyfriend."

"What can I say? It's a gift. No one ever suspects."

"Hm." Soon, his brother left for his own small room and Roxas was left alone with his thoughts once more. Why had it been fire? It could have just as easily been something else to distract him, but it was fire. And he felt like...like he'd known it before. Like he'd been seared before by some, great mystical force, but he couldn't think of such an occasion. And it hadn't seemed like it had hurt, but rather...danced. Like it had danced in front of him and he touched it somehow.

Or something.

Roxas abruptly stood up and scratched his head vigorously. He wasn't even making sense! Dancing fire? That Salsa class was already getting to him! Spiritual mumbo-jumbo – he was thinking straight from the hot chocolate and draining sensation of 1:30 in the morning. What was he even doing? Really? Olette was going to drive him insane.

He switched off his lamp and made his way to flop uselessly on his bed. It was placed under his window, which overlooked the roofs and gables of residential Twilight Town. It was a sleepy town. The only source of much excitement came from the Struggle match every summer, the pranks that came from the local college, and a few tourists. Days easily became repetitive, which was why he was glad for his friends. They always found some rambunctious scheme to do. But now with Hayner in summer school, Pence putting together his portfolio, Kairi interning at some fashion place, and Olette dragging him to Salsa class, he was certain that his days would soon fall into bleak redundancy and boredom.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

The next day, he did _not _have to endure dance class. It was a three-day-per-week affair. Praise Yevon almighty. However, the Struggle matches were beginning, and somehow, he just couldn't keep from wandering down to the square to watch. Rai was up when he arrived, beating down on some freshman who was just running away from him at this point. Poor kid.

"Hey, chicken-wuss!" Why did he call people that? Honestly, it wasn't even a decent insult. If you're going to attempt to shred someone else's ego, you could at least extend the courtesy of _trying _to think about it a little. Surely Seifer could afford that much human decency to him?

No. Of course not. Why would the universe cut him a break? Bad Roxas. Too many expectations of the poor dumbass waiting to pound on your head.

"Why the hell are you even here? Want to go round two of ass-kicking? Come on, I hardly broke a sweat the other day!" Seifer needed to start wearing a shirt. He looked kind of stupid with his pecs hanging out all the time.

Roxas hardly glanced at him before returning to watch Rai's match. This, it should be noted, irritated Seifer, as he was a sensitive guy with attention issuses.

Now, it wasn't that the kid was particularly intimidating (Roxas had beaten him before) but it was more like sometimes he was so stupid that it became momentarily contagious. And as it pervaded the mind, one lost focus and succumbed to dull lifelessness. That must have been it! For a few minutes, Roxas caught Seifer's stupidity! That was why he lost. There wasn't any fire or mystical shit – he just had a few brain cells burn off. The thought made him smirk.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, dipshit. And what the fuck do you have to look so smug about? Maybe I should teach you a couple manners later," he threatened. Fuu nodded behind him.

It was then that idiocy struck.

Before he could register it, a sleek arm was wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into a firm chest. "See, you could do that, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is, but then you'd get disqualified for fighting outside the ring." He was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, and a tight black t-shirt that served to heighten his slim figure.

Axel.

"Tch. And who are you?"

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Or do I need to run that by again more slowly?" Did he always use that lame catch-phrase? Roxas tried to pull free, but Axel's arm only tightened. He was about to yell at the moron, but got cut off.

"Well," Seifer said, hands on his hips and chest puffed out. God, were all these people animals? "You clearly don't know who you're dealing with. Seifer. I run this town."

"Reeaaallly," he drawled. Axel did not seem convinced. "If that's so, then how did blondie here beat you last year for second place?"

Roxas looked up at him, having given up on getting away. "How did you –?"

"I did my homework. Olette mentioned you did this stuff. Anyway, _you_," he said, pointing at Seifer with his free hand. "I do not like. I can already feel my IQ points dropping. So now, _we,_" he hugged Roxas tightly,"are going." With that, he spun around, Roxas in tow, and practically sashayed off towards Market Street after flipping the birdie.

The thugs were left gaping like fish and sputtering for a decent comeback.

"Why are you here?" Roxas asked after he disentangled himself from the dancer.

"I was curious. I just transferred over to the College of Twilight Town this year, so you could say I'm familiarizing myself with the local culture. I was studying in Ecuador last year. That's where I picked up Salsa. Never thought I'd be teaching it though."

"Hm. You go to CTT, huh? What's it like?" They continued to walk at a calm pace. Roxas noticed that they were heading for Central Station.

He hummed thoughtfully, carefully considering the question. "A lot more quiet than what I'm used to." Axel folded his arms behind his head casually, gazing up at the pink-orange sky.

They reached the hillcrest and went to stand at the brick wall that overlooked downtown. "And what are you used to?"

"The hustle and bustle of Radiant Garden," he replied smoothly.

Roxas felt his eyes widen. That was the trading capital of the world! "That's where you're from? Then why the hell would you come somewhere like this?"

Axel leaned on the brick, and Roxas couldn't help but notice the way the light curved around his face, highlighting his already unspeakably green eyes. "Just wanted a change of pace, I guess. But enough about me." He looked at Roxas. "What about you?"

The blonde mimicked him to lean on the wall. "There's not much to tell really. Senior in high school. Few friends. Few foes. I'm pretty disgustingly average now that I think about it."

Axel smirked in a way that made Roxas think he was hiding something. "I wouldn't be too sure about that... You know, you a whole lot less pissy today."

He snorted at that. "Because I'm not sitting in your lame class – that's why."

He clutched his chest dramatically. "Blondie! You wound me, so! Whatever can I do to remedy your disapproval?"

"Tch. You could start by being on time." Not good. He was fighting back a smile. He wasn't supposed to smile! He was supposed to be annoyed with every second he spent in this idiot's company!

"Done." He leaned back to put a hand on his hip. "But what's the real reason?"

Again, he found himself blushing and turning away from the redhead. "Can't dance," he said in a small voice.

And again, he found himself on the receiving end of his bursting, throaty laughter. It was starting to get old. "That's it? Well, then. Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll get you up to speed." At that, the clock tower chimed. They both looked up at it for a second. "I guess that's my cue to get outta here. I have chemistry in twenty. But don't fret, my sweet, for we shall meet again on the morrow!"

"Why are you still talking?"

Axel had started to skip backwards towards the tunnels. "Ouch. Hurtful, Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow." He vanished into the tunnel. Briefly his head poked back out. "Oh, and next time? Try giving him a math problem or something. While he's trying to figure out two and two, you can escape."

He once again disappeared, leaving Roxas alone with his thoughts, the sunset, and a sinking sense of dread for what tomorrow held in store for him.

* * *

_Author's Notes If Anyone Cares Enough To Read Them:_

_I'm not quite sure how I thought of this plotline, but Axel's codename helped. This is one of my first attempts to write humorous fiction, so I really appreciate helpful (not mean) tips. Feedback encourages the creative process, so let me know what you think. There's more to come._

_Thanks,_

_Candy for Keyblades _

_**Update From Literally Three Days After Putting This Up:** I made a couple edits. What can I say? I'm a slight perfectionist._


	2. Science is Sexy

Disclaimer: No rights. No claims. No nothin'.

* * *

Roxas decided that Axel should drop out of college. Immediately. And why? Because college meant going to class. One of those classes was chemistry. Taking said class led to studying. Studying led to boredom. Boredom led to coming up with lame nerd pick-up lines. Coming up with lame nerd pick-up lines meant Roxas having to hear them for an hour and a half every other day (weekends not included).

Roxas was stretching? Why, Axel would then slink over to whisper, "If I was endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me? Smooth or rough?" This, in turn, would cause Roxas to pull something or fall over, and then proceed to attempt to use the forces of the universe to make Axel's head explode.

Roxas was trying to perform an _obscenely_ difficult lift with Olette? His trustworthy teacher would share a few words of wisdom and say, "You must be gibberellin, because I'm experiencing some stem elongation." Olette would squeal and fall on the floor.

Roxas was making an effort (and failing) to keep up with the rhythm? Well then...Axel would actually just be counting off the pace. "And, 5,6,7,8... 1,2,3,4 and 5,6,7,8." Then the song would end. Roxas would be shaking his head at his abysmal performance. Axel would saunter up to the young pupil, seemingly to offer wholesome advice. Instead: "You know, billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second...Mind if I join?" Axel would then have a bruised toe, for it had been greeted by Roxas' foot.

He'd only been going to this stupid class for two days! Were there no boundaries? Limitations? Was this freak even real? And Larxene did nothing to help! She would either pretend he didn't exist, or just start laughing at him out of nowhere! Everyone in this shitty dance studio was a lunatic! A maniac! Before he knew it he was somehow going to get roped into the drug trade while cross dressing as the Queen of England!

Breathe, Roxas. Calm. Tranquility, serenity and composure would encourage level-headed thinking, and thus the retention of sanity. Breathe...Breathe...

...In...

...And out...

...

"Just in case you still haven't picked up on things yet:" He cleared his throat. " You know why men are sexier than women? You can't spell sexy without 'xy.'" He paused to watch Roxas intently. "Bye." Axel quietly backed away and resumed conversation with Larxene. Slowly, ever so slowly, Roxas' cold, blue eyes opened. They slid across the room to look fiercely at the redhead. In this moment, dear reader, Axel felt the world tilt. Somewhere, a vulture took flight, for it sensed the end of a living being. A storm erupted over the heavens. A frozen, chilling fear slithered up his spine and he turned just in time to witness a last glimpse of his short life. A glimpse taken by the image of a ferocious blonde barreling towards him with an icy fury in his eyes.

If you were to ask Demyx, who had been watching from behind the reception desk, it took the combined strength of Riku, Sora, Olette, Larxene, two of the other students, a tap-dance instructor from the other room, and a janitor to rescue Axel from his doom. Some say that is an understatement.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID PICK-UP LINES! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, BEANPOLE! FACE YOUR MAKER LIKE A MAN!" At this point, Roxas had already tackled said 'beanpole' to the floor and was attempting to strangle him. This is where that whole folklore part comes in. There was lots of shouting, a few tears, later demands for refunds by one person, but by the end of it, Roxas was restrained, Axel was fiercely contemplating his morality, and somehow Sora had decided that they would all go out for ice cream after class.

* * *

They all sat in a row with their feet dangling off the edge of the clock tower, sea-salt ice creams in hand. Axel and Roxas were kept on opposite sides of the group. Below, they could see a small corner of the Sandlot, and hear the cheering of the crowd as another youth was defeated. Roxas sighed.

Okay, yeah. He was still really bummed about the whole thing. Like, seriously bummed. He looked up when he felt Sora's hand rest gently on his shoulder. "Riku and I are heading home to watch a movie. Wanna come with?"

He shook his head and took another lick from his melting ice cream. "You go ahead. I'll catch up later." One by one, the rest of the group left. Larxene to go drinking and Olette to tutor Hayner. That left him alone with Axel. He'd long since finished his sugary treat, but nonetheless remained.

Roxas had entertained the notion that his instructor was actually more complicated than he appeared. In class, he was just a complete asswipe. But he had to consider that day at the Sandlot when he'd "rescued" him from Seifer's pathetic jabs. More than the actual rescue, it was the fifteen minutes or so afterwards that had him thinking. People didn't suddenly swap from a rapid, busy city like Radiant Garden to a quiet place like Twilight Town just for a change of pace. There had to have been other variables. On top of that, when he wasn't being crude or annoying, he would look like he did now: eyes staring off as if he was missing something really important.

Roxas sometimes felt like he was missing something too.

"What?"

The blonde shook himself out of his thoughts. "What?"

Axel grinned, that contemplative gaze gone. "You were staring at me again."

Feeling his cheeks go red, he waved him off. "We're sitting on the edge of the tallest building in town. I could easily push you."

"Aw, but I thought you loved me, Roxy!" He positively leered. "Besides, who's going to teach you how to swing those hips if I don't?"

"I told you, I can't dance." Roxas set the now licked clean ice cream stick to the side and crossed his arms defiantly. Axel got up to sit closer to him. He expected to hear about how it would come with time, and he just needed practice, and really – don't give me that face – it'll come with time.

That was not what Roxas heard.

"Yup. You can't salsa. No doubt about it now. You're hopeless." Axel shrugged and ran a hand through his flaming hair. His face was completely serious.

His voice went deadpan. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You were right, blondie. I thought I could teach you, but I see now that there is no way you'll ever be able to dance the Salsa." He took a long look at the popsicle stick. "Even a college student as fantastic as me has limits."

Roxas was openly staring at him now. Wasn't he supposed to say just the opposite? He wasn't expecting him to so readily agree with him. He had anticipated denial, reassurance, and some idiotic remark that was intended to be funny. Not this. In a way though, it came as a small relief.

Axel noticed his stare and frowned. "Oh, don't be like that. Have you ever actually _seen_ the dance?" When he shook his head, Axel nodded. "Well, that's just it. You have no idea. Salsa," he began, slipping into a lecture tone of self-importance, "is a highly energetic dance. And by energetic, I mean flirtatious. And by flirtatious, I mean sparkly tights, Vaseline so you literally can't not smile, flamboyancy – everything. You, Roxas," he declared as he poked him squarely in the chest, "are not flamboyant or flirty. Now, it would be another matter entirely if it was just keeping rhythm and stuff like that. You've already improved there."

Roxas sighed. "So, this is an even bigger waste of time than I thought."

Axel shook his head, grinning. A dangerous plan was forming behind mischievous emerald eyes. "Not quite."

* * *

The door shut heavily behind him as he entered the dorm room. As per usual at this time of day, Zexion was gone at a lecture. He sighed with relief. He needed some alone time to think.

He dropped his backpack at the foot of his bed and groaned. As he plopped into his desk chair to work on a short essay, he rubbed his forehead in effort to keep the coming headache at bay.

Axel had a problem.

This "problem" happened to be the most adorable little runt he'd ever met. And the most hot-tempered. And the most irritable. And the cutest. And the most sexy. And the most emotionally constipated. And no, he was _not_ thinking about his lips or the way his butt curved absolutely perfectly when he touched his toes. Nope. Not at all. Because Roxas was underage. Seventeen. A minor. He'd checked his registration form this afternoon when he returned to the studio after ice cream.

Nope. Axel's mind was as pristine and pure as a freshwater river. If that river happened to be near a chemical waste spill.

He banged his head on the desk. He would never, ever, never have made the suggestion on the clock tower if he'd known ahead of time. But, no. He checked _after_ he'd made his proposal to Roxas, who had actually _accepted_. Not only did he want to follow through with his crazy plan, but he said he thought it was a decent idea! Ha!

And now, the redhead had doomed himself to at _least_ a month of sexual frustration and torture. Zexion was right – he was too impulsive sometimes.

Capoeira. That had been his idea. In the late hours of the night, he had concocted this line of attack to get closer to the surly teen, woo, seduce, and charm him. The basic thought process was this: Roxas liked to fight in that Struggle Tournament, and appeared to be pretty upset about not doing well this year. While studying abroad, he'd been introduced to the Brazilian martial art by a teacher who had noticed he needed an outlet for all of his energy. Capoeira combined acrobatics and dance, and it came to him quickly. Since it was a martial art, Roxas would likely pick up on it better than Salsa, and he'd be able to apply it to his fighting. So, Axel had offered to teach him after the Salsa class, and he would take his place as Olette's partner. She was pretty advanced anyway.

Spend extra alone time with his object of affection, slowly earn a reciprocation and trust, and it was ice cream and wedding bells and wonderful sex from there on out. Fool proof.

Axel grinned at his doodle. He'd drawn up the "blueprints" of his plan as he ran it through his head. Arrows pointed from one picture to another, starting with one spiky-haired stick figure doing ninja flips while to other looked on with an impressed expression, and ending on the two stick figures that were making out.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead yelped and fell out of his chair. Ah, irony. Leave it to Zexion to bring him back to reality. Seventeen. Right. Bad Axel. No statutory for you. Down boy. Both of you.

By now his roommate had picked up his notebook and was examining his doodle. Panicking, Axel squeaked and snatched it away from him, hiding it behind his back and muttering a quick, "Nothing."

That one visible eye was totally not buying it. Crossing his arms, Zexion asked, "Why are you so obsessed with this kid? You've barely known him for what? Five days? I know you're eccentric, Axel, but this is..."

"Fucked up?" he supplied, starting to tug at his shirt collar to pull something out.

"In so many words, slightly. Yes."

Axel slumped onto his bed and began fumbling with his necklace. Hanging from the chain was a small, red chakra with spikes. He smiled a little. "When I saw this necklace at some random store, I knew that it was mine. I was only, like, eight or so, but I saw this thing in the window, and I just knew it, Zex. It belonged to me. So, I finally saved up the cash and bought it, and it just fit. It was perfect." He paused, tucking it back under his shirt. "I started to notice, though... After I got it, I started having these weird dreams. They were always blurry, and I couldn't make sense of them. But, every time I woke up, I would just feel...hollow. Like I was missing something. A couple years went by, and the dreams started to go away." He looked out the window. "They've started coming back, Zex. And they're clearer now. I can make out a couple of buildings, and this white room. I know it sounds insane but there's something about him that I know. Like I know his favorite flavor of ice cream is sea salt and he hasn't even told me!"

Zexion regarded him coolly for a moment. For a moment, Axel thought he saw hesitance in his calculating stare. A small consideration of the impossibility. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He turned to leave the room and stopped at the door. "It does sound insane, Axel. Don't get caught molesting a minor." With that, he left.

But Axel knew he was thinking about it.

* * *

When Roxas finally made it home that night after taking the longer route to think, his palm was promptly introduced to his forehead, and a red mark was left from their meeting. He practically slammed the door, but they still didn't even seem to notice him. He let his messenger bag fall to the floor with a loud thud. He pointedly cleared his throat. Still nothing.

They probably couldn't hear anything over their pleasured moans. Feeling his eyes twitch, Roxas glared at Sora and his boyfriend as he tried to decide whether it was worth the trouble to interrupt the busy couple, or if he should just go up stairs and try to pretend he didn't need years of therapy.

Riku had Sora pinned beneath him on the sofa with his tongue most likely halfway down his brother's esophagus. The brunette's shirt was pushed up to expose his chest, and his fingers were twisted in Riku's hair. It was like watching a car crash. Roxas wanted to look away but he just couldn't. It was too horrifying.

And it was not anywhere near the first time it had happened, nor the worst. Once he had tiredly gotten up to use the restroom one night. Sora's door had been left ajar, and boy did he get an eye full. He'd spent the next thirty minutes huddled in the corner of his room repeating, "I did not just see my brother doing that. I did not just see my brother doing that. I did not just see _my brother _doing that," in a frantic whisper. His mother had asked him what was wrong the next morning at breakfast when he could not bring himself to meet anyone's gaze and possessed a rather pale complexion. She finally wore him down, and Sora ended up getting the safe sex lecture.

This had been earlier on in his relationship with Riku, so he blushed for about two weeks straight.

Roxas had come to a decision. Interrupt. "Oh, yeah, we're just going to head home early to watch a _movie_. Nope. _No_ ulterior motives. Just a movie. _Totally_ not going to examine each other's tonsils so Roxas can see when he gets home." Sometimes, Roxas' sarcastic mental dialogue had a way of slipping out.

Sora had jumped, resulting in the collision between his head and Riku's. "ROXAS!" As they quickly set about straightening up their clothes and rubbing their aching skulls, Sora launched into nervous rambling. "When did you get here? It really wasn't what it looked like! See, I thought I had a fever and Riku was just checking for me to see if I –"

"No," Riku cut in. "It was exactly what it looked like."

Riku annoyed Roxas 97% of the time. Growling, he figured he had better things to do than lecture. "Whatever. Just keep it to your room, okay? I don't like walking in on that. And keep it down! Some deaf old woman is going to hear you from across town and faint."

Sora chuckled nervously. "Yeah, all right, Roxas. We'll try."

As the night went on, Roxas ate dinner once his mother returned from work, and participated minimally in the table conversation. He ratted Sora and Riku out, which led to a painful footsie war. All the while though, he was thinking about Axel's idea.

He had to admit, it had merit. He wouldn't have to participate in Salsa class anymore, and his technique would improve for next year's tournament. He'd looked up a few videos. It looked intense, but effective. It was better than sparkly tights. The only issues were with Olette. She would not be happy about it, but he figured her mood would improve once Axel informed her that he'd take his place.

There was one thing he couldn't shake off though. It was Axel's constant flirting. _"Just in case you still haven't picked up on things yet..." _ Was he being serious? He was quick to dismiss it as just his obnoxious personality, but...now he wasn't so certain. There was something else, when it had been just the two of them up on the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream. As if they'd done it before. It felt like a dream.

Or a memory.

For just a split second, when the glare of the sun caught in his eyes, he would have sworn Axel had been wearing a black coat, instead of his worn out hoodie.

But his head was messing with him. He was tired, and in the morning, he would enact his revenge against Sora for the trauma and bruised shin, and everything would be normal.

At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

_Author's Notes For Anyone Who Cares Enough To Read Them:_

_I would really like to thank the two people who reviewed for doing so. Shout out to Namesake for valuable advice. It saved me a lot of painful writer's block. I have the next few chapters planned out, so hang tight. This isn't going to be a really long fic. I'm thinking like, ten chapters __**maximum.**__ I don't really know. We'll see when we get there._

_Also, if you haven't already, I recommend looking up some videos of Salsa dancing and Capoeira. It's pretty cool to see, and it'll give you a decent visual. _

_Thanks,_

_Candy For Keyblades_


	3. Shirtless and Shameless

Disclaimer: {Insert sassy remark here.}

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Before reading this chapter, I suggest watching _at_ _least_ _five_ _seconds_ of capoeira. I've posted a link on my profile. Also, I do not in any way claim to be an expert on the art or how it's taught. There will be errors, but for the sake of the plot please ignore them.

* * *

"Here," Axel said, handing him a white folded bundle and braided yellow lash. They stood in the basement of the dance studio, half of which was covered with blue landing mats. The fluorescent lighting was bright, and the wooden floor beneath his feet was cold enough to creep up his neck. Floor-length mirrors covered the front and right side walls.

"What is it?" He shook out the cloth to discover it was a pristine white pair of pants.

"Well, you've got to dress the part, don't you?" Axel teased. He pointed to the soft rope. "That," he explained, "is your cord_. _It's basically like a karate belt. As you advance, you'll get different colors." He slung his own blue chord over his shoulder and grabbed his white slacks. "Let's go get changed. Then we'll start."

The blonde faced himself in the dressing room mirror. Dark blue tank top, practically _blindingly _white pants, and a yellow cord (Axel had said that yellow meant he was a beginner). The slacks fit him well, swaying around his legs when he moved, but hugging to his rear snugly. That bastard would love that, wouldn't he? He wasn't feeling too certain about this anymore. And when he stepped back into the basement, he was even less sure.

Okay, Roxas already had fully acknowledged that Axel was, in fact, very attractive. Hot. Sexy. Handsome. Etcetera. However, when he saw his instructor standing bare foot on one of those mats waiting for him, he really had to focus on keeping his jaw up. Axel was shirtless, and my oh my, those were some _glorious _pectorals. He had a small tattoo – Roman numeral eight – on his right shoulder blade. Upon closer inspection, he saw that a silver chain hung from his neck with some kind of wheel on it.

He was _the_ _definition_ of sexual appeal.

"About time, Princess," he remarked. "What took you so long?"

Oh, right. He forgot about that little irritation. His insufferable mouth.

Axel blinked and shook his head, his lips curving upward. "Uh-uh, Roxy," he purred. "No shirt. Gotta keep things authentic." Roxas sputtered indignantly. "What? Don't tell me you're body-shy," he taunted. With a growl, Roxas ripped off his shirt and threw it next to his bag. Axel raised an eyebrow.

Okay, so maybe he didn't really have to take off his shirt. But Axel had decided that if this was how things were going to be, he was damn well going to try to enjoy it.

Although, with that sleek chest, he might just be making things worse for himself.

He called upstairs for Larxene to get down there with them as he unhooked the chain from his neck to set it aside. At Roxas' questioning gaze, he explained. "You're going to need a demonstration, right? And I'm not the only one who studied abroad. Go ahead and sit down."

Larxene entered, wearing similar white pants and a black sports bra. She made a few snide remarks while they stretched, and soon they were ready to begin. Roxas sat cross-legged on one of the mats while the pair took to the wooden floor. Axel clicked on the stereo, and a rhythmic song began to play. The drums pounded and the foreign chanting was almost calming. They circled one another, slowly coming to a crouch. Roxas saw a sort of refined tranquility enter Axel's emerald eyes. A wicked grin settled on Larxene's face.

He waited with bated breath.

For a brief second, the two met in the middle, touched hands, and then the song picked up. They rocked back and forth in a swaying step, getting into the beat. The drums and other instruments he couldn't even begin to guess at grew louder. It was like clouds swirling together just before lightning struck. Axel shot him a quick glance and threw him a conspiratorial wink. Roxas wasn't sure what it was they were conspiring against.

Then it began.

Larxene spun, her foot coming up to meet Axel's head. He arched backward gracefully, his spine extending in a way Roxas could only describe as elegant. He fell into a back flip, and came back at her with a kick of his own. Her lithe form dropped quickly and rolled under his leg, springing back up on her hands to bring her feet back at his torso, balancing on her palms. He took one of those swaying steps to the side, evading her with practiced ease. She bounced away and he came at her with a side sweep.

Not after too long there was sweat glistening on their skin and they were breathing hard. Axel was smiling like he'd never seen before as he hopped backwards. Roxas had seen him smirk, grin, leer, chortle, and mock. But he'd never really seen him smile.

Either way, the blonde was completely entranced. Gracefully, they glided across the floor as if their feet never touched the ground. Their movements were controlled and precise. And Roxas knew it was supposed to be a combination of a martial art and dance – but he hadn't thought it would be so...so beautiful.

They moved in synch, completely aware of what the other was doing. Their kicks never made contact no matter how close they got. It looked flawless, but it couldn't have been choreographed. Roxas had only agreed to this two days ago.

It sealed the deal. If he could move like that... Seifer would never be a problem again. The tournament would be his for the taking, and maybe he'd finally best Riku and Sora in a match. More than that though, it was simply a form of beauty he wanted to own. To hold in his hand.

When they finally ended, Axel looked at Roxas, and blushed a little when he saw the wide-eyed, dazed expression on his face. He was still panting from the exertion, and moved to wipe the sweat from his brow. "So, uh, that's what it looks like." He reached for his water bottle and gulped down a few swallows.

Larxene was already on her way out. "It's not easy, dipshit," she called with a vicious grin. "So don't go getting all amazed and everything. You have a lot of sweat, pain, and tears ahead of you." She cackled and made her exit.

Axel waved her off. "Don't worry too much. All that's true, but you'll get, like, fantastically ripped. It's worth it. Although, it seems to me that you're already in _very _good form." _Stop flirting, Axel! It's not going anywhere, remember?_

Roxas forced a nod and looked away in embarrassment. Really, he was just trying not to stare at Axel's chest while it expanded rather nicely with his heavy breaths. "Whatever. What do we start with?"

Slipping into teacher-mode, the redhead stepped in front of Roxas. "The most basic move of Capoeira: ginga. You saw it earlier with Larxene and me." He bent his knees and swayed back and forth with a few steps, rocking his arms to an invisible beat. "It looks like this. It's what you fall into for filler moments, essentially. It has other uses, but we'll get to those as we go. Right now you just need to know that it's like a default-setting. Here, you try."

Hesitantly, Roxas fell into the movements. When he began to get the hang of it after some slight adjustments, Axel joined him at his side after turning the stereo back on, and they moved with those rocking motions. He felt his shoulders relax, and when he looked in the mirror to see them, Axel was smiling again.

It was...nice. It seemed to Roxas that Axel acted differently when they were alone together. He was still obnoxious as always, but it was toned down. He hid his sincerity under his playful banter. It had the blonde hopelessly perplexed.

After an hour he was dripping with sweat. Larxene had been right, and it was merely the first day. Axel had been testing him, mainly. How long could he hold a hand stand? How far could he stretch? What were his natural fighting abilities? That part had been the worst. Axel had made him try to dodge a few kicks and hits, and, well, he was going to have a few bruises the next day.

The redhead noticed his shaking muscles and the blonde's heavy breathing. "All right, shorty. I think we're done for today."

Roxas immediately collapsed, his arms and legs spread out at his sides. "Fuck...you," he snapped between gasps. "I'm not...that short." He scarcely peeled one eye open to see Axel quickly put the necklace back on. Interesting.

He chuckled. "Yes you are. You don't even reach my shoulder." The stereo was shut off, and Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel crouching next to him, offering a cooled water bottle. The clear liquid was euphoria on his parched tongue. In his desperation, some trickled down his naked throat, and Axel had to avert his gaze to keep gutter thoughts at bay and certain bodily responses in check.

With a gasp, he finished drinking and sat up next to Axel. "How is it that you're as good as you are? I mean, you said you were only abroad for a year."

The redhead scratched his cheek absently. "Well, you're right about that. My Professor introduced me to a group when she decided I needed an outlet for all of my energy." He sniggered. "She actually threatened to fail me if I didn't go. But, I already had a basic understanding of everything. My older brother, Reno, he's some kind of secret-service-body-guard, and he received some training in Brazil. In high school, I had some dirt on him. So, I got him to teach me a little in return for my silence."

To his surprise, Roxas laughed. "That certainly sounds like you." Axel made a remark, and then they fell into silence. The only noise to be heard were the murmurs of Demyx's bizarre music interpretation class above them.

The blonde fiddled with the cap of his water bottle for a moment and forced himself to his feet. Turning away from the snarky college student, he paused at the door to the dressing room, barely looking over his shoulder to the side.

"I...Thanks." He quickly shut the door behind him. In the mirror though, Axel had seen his flushed cheeks and downright sinfully cute expression. He reached down to press his chakra necklace between his long fingers, picturing the sign-up sheet with Roxas' name on it, along with the haunting number seventeen.

Shit.

* * *

Olette had his arm hooked with hers as she dragged him down the street. They were lagging behind the rest of the group, who were all present for once. Naminé and Kairi had Sora trapped in some high-end boutique while Riku watched on with contained amusement. Pence had his camera around his neck, and was listening attentively to Hayner's wild stories, trying to protect his equipment from the boy's wild gesticulations.

Roxas had been surprised with the ease at which Olette gave up on him and Salsa. He didn't want to risk her changing her mind, however, and kept these thoughts to himself. She kept sneaking suspicious glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Honestly, he had absolutely no idea what was going on in her head. Maybe some bio-terrorism plot. He'd never know.

He was still thinking about his weird lesson and Axel's unexpectedly patient teaching abilities when Pence shouted up ahead. His slightly chubby friend had a passion for candid photography, and so Roxas immediately understood what the excitement was when he looked up. There was a clearing at the base of the sloped Market Street. Performers were not uncommon. However, the spectacle his eyes met was anything but typical.

Rapid music came from the portable stereo propped up next to the back wall. A small crowd had formed, and they clapped and cheered with abandon. Pence quickly shoved his way to the front to aim his camera and Olette laughed with surprise as she yanked him in the direction of the chaos.

Oh no.

It was horrifying.

Larxene was grinning widely and sweetly – yes, _sweetly – _and twirling and swinging her agile form in synch with Axel. Her high heels clicked on the ground to the beat and she threw the crowd a flirtatious wink. Pence's camera flashed. Axel dipped her, spun her, and displayed both of their incredible flexibility, to the delight of some of the male observers.

Axel had been understating when he said flamboyant. It was downright, ugh; was there even a _word_ to describe it? Gaudy. It was gaudy. The fiery redhead's hips swung and his shoulders rolled so smoothly his eyes almost hurt just looking at it. Olette squealed and cheered, clapping excitedly as Pence continued to photograph the scene. Roxas was just staring, almost uncomprehendingly, at the sight. This was not real.

The song ended abruptly, snapping Roxas back into conscious thought. _'Shit. What the hell is going on?'_ Some people tossed munny into a shoe box they had laid on the ground. With sweeping bows, they politely thanked everyone. Hayner snickered at Roxas as he flicked a coin into the cardboard as well. "Dude, I know you said they were out there, but I had no idea you meant _this_."

"Oh, look. It's the dweeb and his cute little friends." As soon as the crowd had dispersed, that sweet show of teeth was gone from Larxene's face.

"Nice to see you too," he muttered, crossing his arms. The blonde woman waved him off and proceeded to chat with Hayner and Olette. She was trying to get embarrassing stories about him from the sound of it. Pence had taken to fawning over his pictures. As he looked around, he noticed that Kairi, Naminé, Sora, and Riku were missing. He was about to head back up Market Street to find them when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Where you going? Don't you want to compliment our exquisite performance?" Rolling his eyes, Roxas kept walking up the slope. They were probably still in that boutique.

"No." He felt his lips twitch upwards slightly. "However, I do think I should thank you for saving me the humiliation of doing _that_."

"Aw. You don't mean that. You know you thought it was sexy. Although, with Larx smiling like that, I wouldn't blame you for getting a little creeped out. I always think she's going to stab me in the throat with her heels on one of those lifts." Axel cautiously took in Roxas' amused expression. "So, where are we going again?"

The blonde kept his eyes ahead, searching for the sign of the store. "Moogle Chic," he said. "I think Sora and the others are still there."

As their footsteps drew near the front of the store, they heard high-pitched wheezing and laughs coming from behind one of the racks of overpriced clothing. They both blinked at the same time, and looked at each other with questioning gazes. Every other second or so, there was a loud gasp and choked laughter. "Oh my _God. _I can't breathe, Nam! I can't breathe I can't breathe!" With that, what was definitely Kairi's voice tumbled into uncontrolled hysteria once more. When he and Axel finally rounded the rack, they saw the two cousins rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs as they guffawed so hard they were starting to cry. "Oh, this was brilliant!"

"What the fuck are you two _doing? _And where the hell are Sora and Riku?" The boy's hands were on his hips as he stared at them. At the mention of the couple, they only seemed to fall into further hysterics, clinging onto one another hopelessly. Obviously, they weren't going to talk.

"Oh. My. God." Roxas wheeled around. Axel had wandered off and stood next to the fitting rooms with his ear pressed to one of the doors. Already sensing what was going on, the blonde felt himself pale as he dragged his feet next to his wide-eyed instructor.

And sure enough, there were heavy moans coming from the other side of the door. Pants of "Riku," and "Sora," slipped under the gap at the bottom of the door and slithered into his ears. He face-palmed. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," he sighed. Next to him, Axel began to chuckle as well. "Now what?" But Axel was doubled over now, trying to stifle his laughs with one hand over his mouth, the other pointing back at Naminé and Kairi. The beanpole toppled over onto one of the expensive looking benches.

There, at the girls' feet, lay a pile of wrinkled clothes. He didn't need to look twice to know that they belonged to his brother and Riku. They must have reached under the door and grabbed them after they went in. Next to him, he noticed that the moaning had stopped, and that there were increasingly panicked voices speaking.

That did it. He finally burst into his own fit, his stomach tightening with hilarity. He looked down to see Sora's head poking out, looking for their clothes. At his mortified, "HEY!" Roxas completely lost it, collapsing next to Axel on the fancy bench. The redhead's arm wrapped around him as they laughed louder when Sora and Riku began to yell at them. Roxas clung to his muscled chest as he wiped tears from his eyes, and holy shit was this fucking insane!

"Come on! Guys?! Seriously!" Sora was pleading now. Riku was less civil, shouting threats and language that would make old grandmothers have a conniption fit.

Kairi and Naminé had recovered enough at this point to release them from the fitting room prison by tossing their pants close enough to the door for them to reach. At this point, the manager had come over and demanded to know what was going on in his highly esteemed store. All in all, the six of them were banished from Moogle Chic. Axel and Roxas had to be dragged outside because they were laughing too hard to walk straight. They leaned on each other with borderline drunken staggering as Riku fumed and Sora's face took on the characteristics of a tomato.

"You guys..." Roxas gasped as he wheezed and clutched at his stomach. "You so fucking...deserved that! Oh, God, I'm gonna piss myself!"

"Oh! Don't do that, Roxy!...I'll hafta...I'll hafta steal _your_ pants next!"

Axel was slowly beginning to sober up, and Roxas quieted. They glanced at each other for all of two seconds before they dropped on the pavement once more. Everyone else finally found them, and soon they were all laughing at the pair.

Eventually, Riku rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly as well, Sora shyly giggling.

* * *

Ten minutes later saw the group dissolving to leave for various destinations. Sora was departing hand in hand with Riku to join Tidus and Wakka in a late afternoon brawl. Roxas was on his own for the rest of the day.

Somehow, Axel ended up walking him home when given the only other option of accompanying Larxene to go drinking with some guy named Xigbar. He said there was no way he was getting intoxicated around that asshole.

Walking the teenager home led to him plopping on the couch as he was handed a soda. It was smallish, but not cramped. The living room was open to the kitchen and front door, connected by the hallway to the bedrooms and two bathrooms. The cushion next to him sank under Roxas' weight. "I still can't believe they did that," he said, running one hand through his golden spikes. He was still smiling, Axel noted with a hint of satisfaction. "I mean, yeah, they're all lovey-dovey and stuff, but they're not usually _this_ bad. I walked in on them just the other night too. It's getting worse, I swear."

Axel hummed thoughtfully. He took a sip of his drink. "Maybe they're in heat or something?"

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't even be talking to the kid outside of class. Zexion was right (as always). He needed to stop. Aside from age, Roxas probably didn't think of him that way, and only barely tolerated his incessant flirting and awful pick-up lines. He should get up, right that second, and just tell him he'd see him at class. He'd go home and take a shower. And then he'd try to forget the way his slim fingers had clutched at his chest, how enchanting and contagious his laugh had been next to his ear, and the way his warm, short form pressed up against him as he shook with glee.

But he couldn't. He couldn't because Roxas was right next to him, and despite that floating number seventeen in his head, he couldn't stop wanting to be near him. And he'd noticed more and more as the days went by that his dreams were becoming more intense. And somehow he was terrified. Every single fucking time this irritable boy walked away from him, he got this unbearable ache in his chest and a fear that the sight of his parting back would be the last he'd ever see of him, and he had no idea why. He had no idea why but he was petrified and he couldn't keep watching Roxas' back stride away from him. It felt like he was losing him each time they parted ways.

_"No one would miss me..."_

So, he couldn't pull himself away just yet. As these thoughts assaulted him, he began anxiously twirling the chakra necklace.

"Can I ask what's with the necklace?" The redhead jumped slightly. Roxas observed this, but chose to ignore it.

His voice grew soft as he spoke. "Uh, it's just really special." The blonde watched him carefully as he placed his beverage on one of the coasters. He'd never seen him so detached. It was as if that wheel was a window into some dream he couldn't quite wake up from. He filed this information carefully within his internal filing cabinet for later.

"Fair enough." He set his soda down on the coffee table. "Why did you leave Radiant Garden, then? And don't give me that whole change of pace thing. There had to be something else."

"Dreams."

"Pardon?"

Axel's normally vibrant green eyes were dulled and dazed now. He was still twisting the chakra, watching it glint in the light. He was...loose. "They were getting worse," he said softly, his typically upbeat tone now reminding Roxas of a wisp of smoke. "I was starting to see things, even when I _wasn't_ sleeping... Reno was getting worried, so he sent me off to Ecuador. I got offered a scholarship at CTT. Now here I am."

"See things? Axel, what are you talking about? What dreams?" His emerald eyes blinked and he suddenly jerked awake, straightening up. He faced the blonde and was confronted by concerned electric blue eyes. His breath caught for a moment and he swallowed. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Axel, are you okay?" He felt a cool hand on his forehead as the boy leaned closer. "You don't have a fever..."

"I-I'm fine," he stammered. He tucked the chain under his shirt collar and stood up. "I should be going." He found his jacket and headed for the door. "I have homework, so bye."

Roxas rushed to get up. "Axel, wait!" But the door clicked shut, and he was just standing there with his face distraught and his chest tightening up. What the hell was going on? He wasn't about to let him walk off in that state, so he moved to grab his shoes. Just as he reached the edge of the living room, however, his head began to hurt. It was a sudden pang that refused to let up and he somehow made it to his room as it intensified into a repeated throbbing in the back of his head. Groaning, he pulled his pillow to his face.

_"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." _

He released a shaky breath, his eyelids slipping shut. When he did, a brief image of fire popped into his mind. In front of him was a tall shadow holding two spiked wheels at his side. White hallways. A heart-shaped moon.

As a sudden fatigue overcame him, he drifted to sleep. A strange question ran through his mind, wondering if Axel felt whole yet.

* * *

_Author's Notes For Anyone Who Cares Enough To Read Them:_

_Lots of action going on here now. I know this is listed under "Humor" for obvious reasons, but there are going to be some dramatic moments to keep the plot going. Maybe I should change it? We'll see. If you're wondering if they're ever going to remember everything, or even if they're actually remembering now...well, you'll just have to find out. As far as the Capoeira and Salsa expertise goes (which isn't very far), I'm just doing whatever fits. Don't worry though. I did a fair enough amount of research, so I'm not just making stuff up._

_As always, I appreciate reviews. They keep me going in my darkest hours._

_Thanks,_

_Candy For Keyblades_


	4. Almost Remembering

Disclaimer: No. Don't even ask.

* * *

"Fuck." Leaning against the wall of some random alley, Axel drew a deep breath and sighed. Leaning his head in his hand, he stared at his spindly shadow as it flickered in and out of existence in synch with the broken street lamp. It had just stopped drizzling a few minutes ago. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling the fatigue of the day catching up with him.

Things were getting out of hand. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep for nearly a week, and it was finally starting to wear down on him. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw blonde spikes, blue eyes, and a key. He had no idea what the last thing was supposed to be, but it didn't take a genius to guess the first two.

He considered the thought of distancing himself, and immediately the image of Roxas' retreating back invaded his mind. He felt invisible seams in him rip as though something was connected, tied by a string, to the boy. And as he walked away, he completely unraveled Axel into nothingness.

If this kept up, he'd be right back where he was before Reno forced him out of Radiant Garden. Sleep-deprived, delusional, and depressed. He looked down at the necklace, dangling in front of his chest. He had the sudden urge to rip it off, throw it as far as he could, and forget the damn thing and the emptiness it reminded him of. But the second his fingertips brushed the metal spikes, his resolve vanished, and he was left with the vacant question of what he was supposed to do from here.

Seventeen. Seventeen. Seventeen. Seventeen. Nearly twenty one. Nearly twenty one. Nearly twenty one.

His birthday was in four days. The gap was going to be even larger. Still, age aside, he doubted Roxas thought of him like that. And even if he did, there was no way he wanted that kind of thing with him. With his instructor. Sure, today had gone well, but what about the next? For all his cocky flirtatiousness, Axel harbored deep anxieties. They spread through his body like tree roots, guiding nearly his every action.

Shit. Their next class was going to be so awkward. Luckily, it wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow, but still...

He needed to make a decision. Fast. It was either get through capoeira with Roxas with as little personal interaction as possible and then avoid him for the rest of eternity, or pursue him, legal consequences be damned. Either way he went, things were going to be more than difficult.

"Um, hello?" A soft voice startled him back into the real world, where a small girl wearing a white dress and sandals was staring up at him with large eyes. Her blonde hair was swept around one of her shoulders, and she was looking at him curiously. He then recognized her as the girl from Roxas' group.

"Uh," he started, still taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"You're Axel, right? Roxas' friend?"

He scratched behind his head absently. "I don't know if you'd call us _friends_, exactly, but yeah. That's me."

"Okay, Axel. I'm Naminé." She offered him her hand and he shook it uncertainly. "Riku and Sora are funny, aren't they?"

He snickered slightly at the memory. "Hell yeah they are. Props to you for snagging their clothes right out from under them, by the way. Genius. That stuff deserves respect, you know?"

She giggled softly. Everything about her seemed to have a light, airy quality. Almost dreamlike. "Well, it wasn't very hard. They were a little preoccupied, so they didn't even notice. Besides, Kairi was the one who thought of it." The street lamp flickered once more, casting their shadows against the asphalt.

Axel found himself grinning again, though he hadn't by any means forgotten his predicament.

And then as quickly as they had come, all traces of amusement swiftly left Naminé's face, and she stared up at him strangely. He felt as though this girl, a girl that he barely knew, could pick him apart inside-out. Could line all of his pieces up. Her eyes were probing and deep; he felt completely exposed. Then:

"You love Roxas, don't you?"

...

...

Those quiet words reverberated around in his skull, seeming to hush all other sounds from the alley. They pinned him to the wall he was leaning against, trying to pry open his skin and look into his heart. It took him a moment to process that she had actually said those words in that exact, particular order, and then another to process that she was, in fact, speaking to him. He tried to formulate some kind of response, but all that came out was a garbled and flabbergasted, "Wha–?"

She reached down and took his hand in hers. "Could you follow me for a little? I need to show you something. It's important, I promise." Still in a shocked daze, he let her drag him through the streets, her grip surprisingly firm for her size. They passed shops with blackened windows, dozing houses, and she finally led him to the literal hole in the wall at the Tram Commons. Ducking under and through, she carefully guided him through the woods, her feet scarcely making a sound. At last, they arrived at the wrought iron gates of a crumbling mansion.

She tugged the gate open with some level of difficulty as he gaped up at the structure, something achingly familiar about it, although he'd never seen it before in his life. "What is this place?"

Halfway down the path that led to the door, she answered him. "The old mansion. I come here a lot to think and draw."

As he followed her into the impressive and, quite frankly, creepy building, he glanced around the front room. Statues were worn down with time, the stairs looked ready to collapse, and parts of the ceiling were missing, plaster lying in various states of disrepair beneath them.

"Are you _sure_ it won't come down on us?"

Naminé nodded confidently. "Here, up this way." She climbed the stairs and went to her left, her delicate footsteps padding inaudibly on the beaten carpet.

"I don't understand. What has this got to do with what you said earlier – about Roxas?" His brows were furrowed with confusion as he trailed after the strange girl into a large room. Axel considered for the briefest of moments that he should be frightened or on guard, but he wasn't. Should have been more uncomfortable following this strange girl into the woods and into some eerie old mansion, but he didn't feel uneasy at all. It was like he was meant to come here. He was about to persist in his questioning, but fell silent the second he set foot in the room.

It was agonizingly white, even in the darkness of night. There was one long table centered in the middle with two chairs on either end. All over the room, on the walls, floor, and table, were sketches and drawings. "Did you do all this?" he asked, impressed.

She sat down at one of the chairs, folding her hands in her lap. "I want you to look at them, Axel."

He scoffed. "What? You dragged me all the way up here for an impromptu art show?" She remained silent. Shrugging, he sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He scanned the room, and a particular illustration caught his eye. "What's...?" Time slowed as his fingers brushed over the paper and he stared at it with a mixture of astonishment and hurt.

Two crude figures, wearing black coats, stood next to each other. They held hands. One had spiky blonde hair, and the other had fiery red. He clutched at his temple as he suddenly swooned with a pain in the back of his head. Catching the corner of the table to stabilize himself, he swallowed heavily and gasped.

_"I need to know, Axel. Please. Who am I?"_

He grabbed at his chest when a deep throbbing stabbed at him and he went dizzy. He looked up at the phantom-like girl and saw that she hadn't moved. "Naminé?" he whispered, looking at her with wide, terrified eyes.

She slowly lifted her penetrating gaze to meet his horrified one, her tone somber but clear. "Axel...what do you know about past lives?"

* * *

Roxas finally awoke to the poking and prodding of his brother. Sora was leaning over him, staring at his tired expression. His head still hurt a lot. Groaning, he shoved a pillow in Sora's face before rolling over and shutting his eyes tightly.

Sora's voice was concerned as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you feeling okay, Rox? It's almost noon."

Memories from his dreams flashed behind his closed lids, and he desperately tried to will them away. "I'm fine," he grumbled. "And I hope you washed your hands. I don't want you wiping Riku-jizz on me."

"Hey! We don't do that stuff all the time!" Sora pouted at him as aggressively as he could. Roxas curled in on himself and buried his face in the tangled sheets. The brunet rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...seriously, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something?"

"I told you I'm fine," he snapped.

It was a lie. He wasn't fine. He was confused. After he pretty much passed out, his mind went haywire. His dreams had been filled with visions of sea-salt ice cream, giant keys, and an aching hurt that he tried to swallow down, but it got stuck in his throat instead. He saw emerald flashes in the midst of the fire, and wanted more than anything to reach out to them.

Roxas really just wanted to cry for a little while.

He fought off Sora's attempts to get him out of bed while trying to keep his face hidden from view as tears began brimming over. His chest tightened up painfully along with his throat. Like his sadness was a boa constrictor, squeezing him until he burst. It was when his shoulders hitched with a sob and the brunet stopped his efforts.

"Roxas?"

"...Sora, I don't know what's going on anymore," he whimpered in a small, shaky voice. He felt his twin crawl into bed beside him, not asking anymore questions. Sora hugged him from behind, and Roxas' dam crumbled as he wept with abandon, curling in on himself even further as his throat tightened and the sickness that floated in his chest and pulsed through his veins refused to leave.

"I-I...God, they're just _dreams_. But they _hurt,_ Sora. They feel real and they hurt _so_ _much_..." Another sob escaped him, and he felt Sora stroking his hair.

He cried for a few minutes, somewhat comforted by his brother's weight against his back. When he had finally calmed enough to breathe without feeling his lungs rattle with emotion, he slowly sat up in bed, taking in Sora's worried gaze as he vainly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He hated it when he cried. Especially in front of Sora, who was now very concerned.

"What were you dreaming about, Roxas?"

He thought of sitting on the clock tower, facing a wild mane of red hair, ice cream in hand. Lights swirling around them, and a single, heart wrenching tear sliding down a pale cheek from raw green eyes. He thought of the way it felt like someone was tearing him apart when he saw that.

Roxas laughed bitterly. "Of all the people..." He froze. Recalling that Axel had left in a hurried and distressed state, worry gripped him fiercely. He tore the sheets away from his legs and rushed about trying to get dressed.

Sora stood frantically and grabbed his arm as he was about to dash out the door. "Roxas! What's going on? Talk to me! I'm worried about you!" The blonde pulled away from him, and told him that he'd talk later. He sprinted to the front door, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his skateboard, and was gone before Sora could catch up with him.

The wheels rolling beneath him, he maneuvered his way through Twilight Town's tunnel system as he followed the signs that led him to the college. When he arrived at the imposing campus, he asked around until he found the dorms. Getting a pass from the guy at the front desk as well as directions, he ran up to the third story where Axel's room was.

Stopping in front of C813, he knocked without hesitation. He opened his mouth as soon as the hinges squeaked, but silenced himself when confronted with a bored, grey-haired man in a lab coat. Before he could speak, the young man ushered him inside.

"Are you Roxas?" he asked, his tone emotionless as he closed the door. At his hesitant nod, he nearly sighed. "Good. Go in there and talk to him. I can't get anything out of him, and I need to go check on my experiments." He pointed to the thin door that led into what he believed to be Axel's room. "I'll be taking my leave now."

He gulped as he reached for the door knob. Opening it, he was greeted by the sight of Axel, huddled in the corner of his bed against the wall. His knees were tucked under his chin, and he stared out the window with a nearly vacant expression, bags under his eyes.

God, it was awful to see.

"For the last time, Zex, go away. I don't need your bullshit right now."

"Is that really how you talk to your roommate?" The redhead snapped to attention, focusing on the teenager in his cramped room, not three feet away.

"Roxas..." He gaped at him as if he was some kind of apparition.

"Hey there."

The blonde took in Axel's appearance. He didn't seem to have gotten any sleep, his face haggard and tired. His hair was messier than normal, and his emerald irises carried an indescribable burden within them. And that was when he could guess what Axel's dreams were about. Why he wore the chakra around his neck.

The redhead gaped at him for a moment, taking him in as well. His face was still flushed and his eyes watery, so what Axel asked next came as no shock. "Roxas, were you crying?...I mean, are you all right?"

If he was in the habit of being honest with himself about these types of things, Roxas would have admitted that to hear the usually loud, confident, and grinning young man speak with such submissiveness and insecurity scared him. It scared him a lot. And he was already trying to wrap his head around all of his other feeling, some of which he wasn't sure were really his.

Feelings like his inexplicably desire for the taller student to hold him closely. To touch his lips and run fingers through his hair, sometimes soft and lovingly, sometimes hard and rough. He'd felt it since the first day he met the man, but only now, after the dreams, was he beginning to see it.

Everything scared him.

Realizing the awkward silence was stretching and Axel was still waiting for a response, Roxas tried to compose himself. "I should be asking you that. What happened last night? You just freaked out and took off. You had me worried, you idiot! I thought you'd died in a ditch somewhere."

He blinked slowly, and Roxas suspected that this was due to the other's clear exhaustion. "You...you were actually worried about me?" he said, disbelieving.

Roxas felt a blush creep up over his ears and cheeks. "W-well duh! You were acting weird and it freaked me out!"

A small smirk crept onto the redhead's lips, but his eyes were still tired and sad. It was bittersweet. "You were seriously worried? About me? The guy who knows one of the most kickass fighting style on the planet? I'm touched." His voice was almost scathing on those last words, shaking the blonde.

"You know what I mean." Taking a step to test his boundaries, he continued forward to sit next to Axel on the bed when he raise no protest. "You never told me...about the dreams..." Axel had returned to staring out the window over the courtyard, and Roxas released a long breath. He was going to have to do the talking. "After you left last night...the only reason I didn't try to chase you down was because, well, I almost kind of passed out."

At this Axel spun around to face him, causing the blonde to nearly flinch. "What!? Roxas, why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Are you –"

"_Yes!_ I'm fine," he interrupted. He took another deep breath, feeling Axel's full attention on him. "I got to my room and everything without hurting myself, so yeah, I'm good there. But..." He hesitated. How was he going to say this?

"But...?" Axel prompted.

"But I had these dreams." He looked away to stare at his hands, fidgeting in his lap. "About you," he stammered out. He could practically feel Axel's eyes widen perceptibly. "We had these black coats, and there was fire, and we had tons and tons of ice cream. And, I could never understand what we were saying but..."

"It hurt," Axel said resolutely, stealing the words from Roxas' mouth. Everything else seemed to fall into quiet. "It hurt a lot, didn't it?" They made eye-contact, blue gazing into green and back, tracing back to infinities and bells where shadows moved over the ground and people weren't really people. Roxas nodded.

That. That was the moment of clarity. That was when Roxas felt like he understood everything. And that's why it just felt so _right_ when their lips met gently. He didn't know who had moved first, but it didn't matter. Because Axel was cupping his jaw line and he knew that they'd been like this before. That under a luminous moon in hollow rooms with no color, they had been like this. They had, even if only for a little while, filled some kind of void with one another.

He moaned softly and threaded his fingers through the red locks of hair at the nape of Axel's neck, parting his lips as a warm and wet tongue ran across them almost lazily. They were in no rush. They spent the next twenty minutes re-memorizing the caverns of each other's mouths, the way skin glided over skin, the way a glowing heat pooled in his lower abdomen.

Slowly, they pulled away, half lidded eyes brimming with longing, with the absolute _rightness_ of everything. At some point in the middle of lips and fingertips, Roxas had slid onto Axel's lap, fitting perfectly as the redhead supported him with arms around his waist.

Panting lightly, they continued to watch each other's dazed expressions, flushed and trembling from sensual overload. "You're seventeen," Axel gasped.

Roxas hardly blinked as he moved to rest his head on the dancer's shoulder. "I'll be eighteen in less than six weeks."

"Good." Axel was done hesitating. He was done analyzing and thinking about everything. He just felt. He felt that Roxas was warm against him, tasted just like he almost remembered. He was there and he was everything he knew he'd been missing since he found that stupid necklace. For the first time since he'd seen the chakra in the window of the shop, he didn't feel empty.

Axel felt whole.

* * *

Roxas took in the white room with a sense of awe. Axel had told him that he needed to see something, and led him up to the old mansion. He'd been there before, but had always stopped just short of the intricate gates. The redhead was at his side, watching him carefully as he wandered around the room.

"You said Nam drew all this?" he asked as he picked up one of the drawings on the table. There was a star-shaped fruit in the middle, two boys on either side of it. He thought that they looked almost exactly like Riku and Sora.

Axel nodded. "She found me wandering around last night and took me up here." He carefully picked up a paper from the other end of the table from where Roxas stood, holding it as if it might shatter at any second. He held it out to the blonde. "She told me that she drew this almost a year ago...Your friend's kind of a psychic."

Roxas stared at him with confusion as he took the drawing. He gradually shifted his eyes to stare at it, and came to the conclusion that Axel hadn't been joking. Just like the redhead had the night before, he let his fingertips trace over each line as if trying to imprint the vision on his own skin.

He tried to form some kind of sentence, but no sound came out. And this was when he knew, without a doubt, why it was all so familiar. Why he remembered things that hadn't happened, and had only needed to remind himself of the way Axel's pleasured groans vibrated in his ears.

Roxas knew he'd never be able to remember everything. What had happened. How he was here. He'd never have that. He slowly looked up at Axel once more, freely admired his slim throat and vibrant irises. He realized he'd never know went on in whatever life he had lived before, but he remembered Axel. He remembered the heat, the hurt, and every other emotion associated with him.

And Roxas decided that was all he really needed.

The blonde set the paper down on the table and reached for Axel's hand, feeling it tighten in his grip. They walked out of the room, shutting the door, and leaving behind the illustration. Leaving it to tell an empty room of things they would never know.

* * *

Olette snickered deviously after Axel set her down from a high lift. She'd been watching her sarcastic instructor all afternoon, and caught him sneaking glances at her feisty blond friend several times. Roxas, she was surprised to note, returned them.

"What's up with you today, Miss Giddy?" Axel stretched an arm behind his head. It had been just under a week since the incident with Riku, Sora, and the fitting room. Olette had spent those days making studious observations. With the information she had gathered, today she planned to strike.

"Oh, nothing," she waved him off innocently. "What? A girl can't just be happy?"

"Not without something diabolical in her head she can't." She smacked him on the arm playfully. They'd become fairly good friends over their lessons, and she was always happy to feed him sweet information about her best friend. A little blackmail never hurt anybody.

When class was over, she waved them off and watched as Roxas followed Axel into the basement for their capoeira training. Sneakily, she waved Larxene over, he partner in crime. The woman tossed her a camera, and led her down a different set of stairs to a small side entrance into the basement.

Pence was probably much more suited to this sort of thing, but Olette figured she could handle taking one picture. Shutting the door silently behind her, she crouched under some blue landing mats propped up against the wall. Hidden by the damp shadows, she waited as her prey emerged from the dressing rooms and went to stretch on the wood section of the flooring.

She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling when Axel reached over to shamelessly grope his pupil's ass. Roxas scowled at him, and smacked his arm away, but gave no further reprimand.

Oh. So _that's_ how things were already?

She didn't have to wait very long for her undercover photo shoot. They were practicing a game, weaving around and under one another. Olette had to admit she was impressed with Roxas' progress, mischievous intentions aside. Sure, he was nowhere near on par with Axel, but he was managing to keep up despite his frequent mistakes.

Axel evaded one of Roxas' better kicks, and a devilish grin settled on his face. Before the blonde could react, his feet had been swept out from under him, and the flame-haired dancer was leaning over him, hands splayed on the floor just above the blonde's lean shoulders.

Roxas was panting from the exertion, but simply glared at him with annoyance. "Are you really going to...do this again?" He struggled to catch his breath, and Axel leered above him. Olette felt her face go red.

"That depends on whether or not you _really_ want to keep practicing for today," he said, fully aware that Roxas was not about to try to escape from him.

The blonde sneered. "I wouldn't be so sure. I might need some convincing," he teased.

Axel needed no further encouragement, leaning down to capture soft lips. They were just getting lost in the sensations when a bright flash went off in the dimly lit basement. They jerked away from one another and stared at the other side of the room when they heard a thump. The mats that were leaning against the wall fell to the ground to reveal a smug, and not at all guilty, Olette. She waved the camera proudly above her head.

"HA! I _so_ _knew_ it! Kairi owes me twenty munny now!" She laughed madly and ran back up the way she came, shouting and disturbing Demyx's class on the floor above.

Roxas and Axel still had not moved from their position, staring bug-eyed at the door after her. Slowly, they faced each other, confused expressions still plastered. Axel quirked a brow at the blonde.

"Well that happened."

* * *

_Author's Notes For Anyone Who Cares:_

_Do you think this is the end? I would hope not! This installment was a little more on the dark side, but it kinda had to happen. Also, for those of you whom it may concern (Fayt80) I would never trade candy for a keyblade. EVER. It was just three in the morning and it sounded just cutesy/obnoxious enough to use for a screen name. I don't even like candy that much actually...Hm._

_I also very, very, very much appreciate your reviews._

_Thanks,_

_Candy For Keyblades _


	5. First Times Repeating

Disclaimer: Am I really still bothering with these?

* * *

A week and a half later found Roxas in his room with Axel, lying on his bed, doing certain things that were technically illegal for slightly more than another month. As he ran his fingers through fiery red hair, he had the sudden thought that maybe things were going a little fast for them. Thinking about it, he'd only met Axel about four weeks ago, and they'd only been doing this stuff for two of those short weeks. Mystical familiarity or no, it still was worth thinking about.

However, thinking became an incredibly difficult task to undertake when a hand slithered up his shirt and a hot tongue pushed into his mouth.

They hadn't gone past intense make-out sessions yet. But the key word there was 'yet.' He had a feeling that when they got to that point though, it would feel just as right and familiar as everything else with Axel did.

Roxas' dreams had increased lately. He still couldn't ever make out what he or anyone else was saying, save for a few random sentences, but it honestly didn't bother him that much. At first, he hadn't been able to handle them very well. He woke up on a couple nights in a cold sweat feeling like there was an anvil on his chest. When he had, he waited until morning to skate over to the college campus to see Axel. To find the relief that he was there.

He was never disappointed.

The redhead had become incredibly tender with him in addition to his normal playfulness. They would bicker lightly back and forth, bickering would turn to challenging flirting, and from there conversation typically succumbed to the five senses. There were times, after they calmed down, when they simply relaxed against one another, sometimes talking about little nothings. Those were the occasions that Axel pulled the blonde close to him, buried his face in his neck, and was sometimes downright _clingy_. Roxas never minded though.

They never talked about the dreams after that first time when they went to the mansion. Roxas felt that they didn't need to. He'd left Naminé's picture behind. That spoke for itself what he intended to do with knowledge of some kind of past life. It was simply that – the past. He was moving forward with Axel into _this_ life. He was going to turn eighteen and then they would be able to do anything they wanted, he'd win his last Struggle Tournament, and then it was probably college at CTT. Hopefully with a certain someone for his roommate.

Axel pulled away for a second, looking down at him with content green eyes. "You're thinking," he observed. "And unless it's about hot irresistibly hot I am, you shouldn't be doing that right now."

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, if it's any consolation, I _was_ thinking about you."

Seemingly appeased, Axel rolled over onto his side next to Roxas on the bed, jostling him slightly. "Uh-huh. And what exactly about me?"

The blonde stared up at the ceiling, tracing shapes in the plaster. "Just what happens next. I mean, after I graduate and kick Seifer's ass and everything."

A lazy arm slung itself across his stomach and he found himself being tucked under Axel's chin. "We need to work on your negativa first. You only ever want to be on offense, which is bad."

Roxas snorted at that. "We might have more time to practice defense if _someone_ could keep it in his pants for more than twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry, I've suddenly lost all understanding of English. Try again in an hour." Roxas flicked his forehead in protest and moved to sit up and stretch. He could still taste Axel on his tongue. Standing, he made a minimal attempt to straighten out his clothes and looked around for wherever he'd kicked his shoes off. Axel stretched one of his long legs over the edge of the bed to nudge his hip. "What're you doing? I'm over here, stupid."

He rolled his eyes and threw Axel's hoodie at his face. "We promised to meet the others at the Sandlot today, remember? Today's the final rounds for the tournament. I wanna see who wins."

"Fine." He sluggishly got up, and paused to pick up one of the various books on Roxa's floor. "I didn't know you had a poetry fetish," he taunted.

With a withering glare, the blonde snatched the book from his hands. "It's not a fetish, stupid. I like poetry. That's all."

"Well I'll never have to question if you're secretly straight then."

"Says the guy who dances in glitter and tight pants."

They left the house, still arguing. When they reached the Sandlot, Axel draped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, and the blonde hugged his waist from the side in response. Olette's little escapade had made it pointless to bother concealing their relationship from their friends. Every one of their friends had seen the devious snapshot of them "training."

They were waved over by a very enthusiastic Sora to join the rest of the group. "Hey you two! What took you so long?" Roxas blushed and answered before Axel could embarrass him, saying that they'd just opted for the scenic route.

Riku smirked. "Oh, I bet the view was _lovely_; wasn't it, Roxas?"

There was no time for a retort, however, as the overweight announcer had climbed up to the center of the elevated ring with a microphone in hand, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. He welcomed all to the finals, naming each of the lasting contestants with forced enthusiasm. Much to Roxas' displeasure, Seifer was one of them.

It wasn't like he hated the guy with all his heart and soul. There had actually been a couple of run-ins when they'd been civil, borderline friendly, to one another. It was just that most of the time he was an obnoxious prick who couldn't seem to pull his head out of his anus. It was kind of the metaphorical wall that prevented Roxas from extending the invitation of friendship. He wasn't fond of people with their heads up their butts.

And he was still more than a little sore at the fact that he'd beaten him on the first day.

So he watched the rounds fly by until it was time for the final match. Seifer was pitted up against Setzer, and Roxas couldn't decide who he wanted to lose more.

As they hammered into each other with the crude blue bats and the crowd cheered, everything suddenly slowed down. His surroundings warped inexplicably. Axel's arm around his shoulders vanished, and he found himself standing in the center of the arena, people's faces frozen mid-cheer. He felt a smooth weight in his hand – not a Struggle Bat, but metal.

_Keyblade._

Upon hearing clapping, he spun on his heel to face a man in a black cloak with hips and height that he could never mistake for anyone else. The hooded figure's head nodded as he appeared to be speaking, and Roxas felt his own lips bark back a scathing response. The hood came off to reveal the memorable shock of red hair.

He felt himself growing dizzy somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. There were more words.

_"You're coming with me, conscious or not."_

Then they warped again, and he flinched at the sound of steel on steel. There was heat around him, fire licking behind him viciously. And then he was throwing the key on the ground and a man with red bandages was speaking. He was confused and angry and scared, and the colors of the surrounding buildings bled into one another as the faces in the crowd almost seemed to melt into the blur.

He gasped as he fell back, two hands coming up from behind to support him. He was back on the ground, and the crowd was yelling again, this time as Setzer fell onto one knee, but he couldn't care less. "Rox, are you okay?"

Axel's voice came from above him. The redhead was leading him stumbling away from the Sandlot and towards the Tram Commons, carrying most of Roxas' weight. Still trying to regain his bearings, he held his head for a second. "We were – on the platform just now, we were fighting... And the red-mummy-guy..."

"Rox, I'm taking you back to my room, okay?" He could only nod as they boarded the tram and lay his head on Axel's shoulder through the ride. He forgot what happened next, but awoke as he felt the back of his head come into contact with a pillow.

"Axel?"

"Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living. You scared me back there." The redhead plopped backwards into his desk chair beside the bed so that he was leaning his elbows on the backrest. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Roxas found himself tracing shapes in the plaster for the second time that day, though by now they were bathed in the soft glow of evening instead of afternoon. "I was right there, with you end everyone else on the sidelines and everything. And then I was still in the Sandlot, but I was in the arena and you came up talking about knocking me out to get me to go with you, and this creep that looked like some kinda red mummy. I don't really know. It was like the dreams."

Axel merely sighed and looked out the window. "We haven't really talked about those, have we?" He paused, carefully considering his words. His deep green eyes churned in thought. "Look, I know you want to live this life and everything. Let the past stay in the past and all that. But, I think they're connected, you know? I mean, we wouldn't be where we are if we didn't remember a little."

"I guess," he admitted.

Taking a deep breath, Axel pulled lightly on his hair. "I haven't told you about it, but the reason I moved away from Radiant Garden? My brother, Reno, made me transfer into a study abroad program because I was pretty much losing it. I think my necklace was what triggered it, because after I bought it I kept having weird dreams, like what you're getting now. Eventually, it got bad enough that I started hallucinating when I was wide awake. I'd see my friend Saix when he wasn't there, or he would look older, or the city would be half in ruins or some shit. I was totally going off the deep end, so Reno made me leave and I sobered up a little. And then I came here and I started getting them again, only they were different. And, fuck, when I met you I thought I was going completely insane."

Roxas considered these words as he gathered enough strength to roll over and face his boyfriend. "So, what you're saying is that I'm going to have these dreams too now?"

More humorous countenance returning, he gave a wan smile. "Basically, yeah. Don't worry though. I'll make sure you don't wind up in an asylum. Visiting hours are fucked up, after all."

"Oh, thanks," he said in a not at all sarcastic tone. Lighter mood once again restored, they chatted about the dance studio, Demyx's completely transparent crush on Axel's roommate, the likelihood that Olette was actually some kind of demon, and whatever else suited them. At some point Roxas asked that a soda be delivered to him, and Axel begrudgingly obeyed despite the fact that the only vending machine was on the bottom floor and the other end of the building.

Oh the blonde had him whipped.

While he was waiting for Axel's return, Roxas quickly grew bored, and so decided to wander around the dorm for a little bit. It was rather large for a college dorm. Axel and Zexion both had separate, very tiny rooms connected by a narrow living area that housed a beat up sofa crammed against the wall, leaving all but two feet of space to slip by to reach the door to the hall.

Not daring to enter Zexion's territory while he was away, Roxas confined himself to Axel's portion. It was significantly more cluttered. Most of the desk space was taken up by overpriced textbooks and note pads that were filled with his chicken-scratch writing. There were a few photos, posters of various bands on the wall, and a dresser smashed up against the corner.

He turned to go back and sit on the bed, his earlier dizziness having not completely subsided. When he did, his hand accidentally knocked over the papers on the redhead's desk. As he kneeled down to straighten them out and put them back in their place, he froze.

There, tucked between notes about the French Revolution and chemical equations, was a single sheet of paper that Roxas recognized all too well.

Two figures, donned in black coats, holding hands. Red hair. Blonde hair.

Roxas bit his lip. He felt the same rush of emotions as he did the first time he held the picture. But this time, there was betrayal among them. They had agreed... They'd left it behind... They were going to move forward... They were going to forget the hurt...

But as he stood, Naminé's drawing still in his hands, he knew that Axel couldn't let it go.

He almost didn't hear the door open and shut, Axel's boisterous voice filling the haunting silence. "Hey, they didn't have your regular, so I just got you Nocturne instead. Rox?" He hadn't moved, still staring at the picture as Axel entered the room and stopped abruptly. "Shit, Roxas –"

"Why do you have this?" he demanded, lifting his stern blue gaze to Axel's ashamed one.

He didn't answer.

"Axel, why do you have this? You went back for it, didn't you?" The redhead looked away and Roxas cursed as he let the paper fall from his grasp to tug at his blonde spikes in frustration. "I-I thought we left it behind. I thought we were going to move on, Axel."

His voice surprisingly clipped, he responded, "No. _You_ thought we were going to do that. I never agreed to it. You can't get pissed at me when you won't even _talk_ about it, Roxas." And Axel met his gaze firmly this time, and Roxas saw the bitter resentment in his stare.

"What the fuck was I supposed to think when you walked out with me? It's better this way. It's better if we just forget it and live this life, Axel!"

Axel whirled then, and gripped Roxas roughly by the shoulders, putting considerable effort in to keep from shaking him. "Don't you get it? I _can't_ forget!" Silence dropped into the space between them, Axel's eyes wide and hurt, Roxas staring at him with shock. The redhead slowly loosened his grip and released him. "I can't forget it, Rox," he said softly. "I know that's what you want, but I just can't. I've felt like I'm incomplete for almost my whole life. I've had those dreams for _years, _Roxas. It's going to take more than symbolic abandonment of some girl's drawing for me to just look the other way. Can you just understand that?"

Swallowing hard, Roxas looked down at his feet. Axel was...right. He was selfish to just demand that he forget about something that had literally driven him from his home town. But...

But he was scared.

He was scared because as the dreams kept coming at him, even with Axel there to reassure him, he felt like he was losing his mind. He couldn't move on either, as much as he wanted to. And that was why he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to see Naminé's drawings, or hallucinate in broad daylight. He wanted to leave it all behind in that mansion. Everything.

Everything except Axel.

But, if he wanted to keep Axel, then he had to deal with everything else too. Things that scared him. He'd seen Axel fade away, he'd seen a girl with black hair he couldn't place vanish from existence in his arms. He'd seen his entire life ripped to shreds by a computer and an old man.

He didn't want to look at those things.

But neither did Axel. And yet, he was stubborn. He was making himself look. And Roxas couldn't decide if that was brave or cowardly.

So it came down to one question then: Did he care more about Axel than his fear?

Fuck yes. Of course he did.

So, Roxas didn't look up as he crossed the distance between them and put his forehead against Axel's chest. They waited as tense seconds passed, until Axel finally pulled the blonde in closer to him, and they sat on the bed.

"I get it, okay? I really do. I just..." He sighed. He didn't want Axel to know he was scared. Didn't want him to know that something so petty was what had caused him to lash out and attack the redhead. But he seemed to understand without him saying it.

"I'm a little scared too. It's fine." He felt long fingers run through his hair and lips presed to his temple. "I'll get rid of it, if you want."

"No," he murmured. "I shouldn't have just presumed... You choose."

And so, Roxas watched as Axel bent over to pick up the drawing, considered it for a moment, and crumpled it in his hand. He tossed in the waste basket, and looked back at Roxas, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

"You're sure?" the blonde asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I think we're both wrong. You want to forget, I'm obsessed with it... I think we're looking for balance here. So, we're not just going to move on or go back."

"Deal with it instead."

"Yeah. And if one of us starts going crazy, we'll keep each other in check. Sound fair?"

Roxas smirked. "I think finally getting my soda is what sounds fair."

Axel scoffed with offense. "You little shit. That's it. I'm not getting you any kind of beverage ever again."

"That sounds more than unlikely."

Axel leaned in closely, just so that their noses brushed against each other. "You know what sounds very likely though?" he whispered huskily.

Through half-lidded eyes, Roxas didn't bother to guess as he soon felt familiar lips on his.

* * *

He awoke to the annoying ring of a cell phone. One that wasn't his. As he struggled to wake from the fog of sleep, he remembered that he'd fallen asleep with Roxas after a particularly wonderful make-out session.

The phone was still ringing.

Groaning, he was torn between wanting to shove the blonde out of bed or pulling him closer to his chest. As the cell kept screeching, he opted for the first option.

He chuckled as Roxas landed on the floor with a thump and a surprised cry. He shielded his head as it was quickly assaulted with a pillow. The phone stopped, and then started again.

"Answer your stupid phone, Rox. It woke me up. It's evil," he mumbled against the sheets.

Roxas reached over to grab the persistent device while shooting him a rather horrifying death-glare. "You didn't need to push me out of the damn bed, idiot." Holding the phone up to his ear, he quickly yanked it away as shouting came through the line. Wincing, he looked at Axel, who was caught somewhere between greatly amused and greatly perplexed. When the yelling finally ceased, Roxas chanced speaking.

"Calm the fuck down, Sora. I'm fine, geez."

The blonde sat back down on the bed, getting close enough for Axel to hear the other end of the conversation. _"Then where the hell are you! You guys disappeared after in the middle of the tournament, and we thought you'd just wandered off to have sex of something–"_

"Hey!"

_"– but it's been three hours, and I know it's almost impossible to keep going for three hours straight. Believe me, Riku and I have tried –"_

"Sora! Too much information!" Axel was snickering now.

_"– and so we were getting really worried so everyone split up to look for you and this is like the eleventh time I've called! So what the heck happened?"_

Roxas paused, looking at Axel for help. The redhead offered a helpless shrug. It wasn't like he could just say: "Well, as it turns out, Axel and I had a past life together, so that means I get the weirdest dreams. And today, wouldn't 'cha know, I actually hallucinated and nearly passed out! So, being the kind gentleman that he is, Axel offered to take me back to his dorm where we've been drinking tea, discussing Italian art, and playing dress up for the past three hours!"

Yeah. He didn't think so either. Though, it might be worth it to see Sora's reaction.

Coming to some sort of decision, Axel watched carefully as the blonde spoke. " Um... We just got bored and walked around town a little. I'm at his place right now."

Sora, evidently, did not believe him. _"You? Bored with the Struggle Tournament? Bull. Just admit that you snuck off to do the nasty and come home by eight."_

"Since when do you set my curfew?"

_"Since just now. I am the oldest after all."_

"I don't think nine minutes warrants the right to boss me around."

_"Sure it does! Now get home when I say, or I'll tell Mom that you don't use protection!"_

He sputtered. "What?! Sora!"

_"Bye!"_

The cell went dead with the dial tone, Roxas staring at it blankly. At this point, Axel erupted into loud laughter. So, being the forgiving person that he is, Roxas retaliated by stuffing a pillow in his face once again. Accepting his declaration of war, the redhead tackled him to the mattress, pinning his arms above his head. They struggled for a few minutes, Roxas trying to slip out of his grasp, but he didn't loosen his grip, grinning evilly when the blonde finally gave in.

Staring down at the flushed and panting boy beneath him alerted Axel to a growing problem beneath his jeans. Glancing down briefly, he discovered that he was not alone in his condition. Blushing furiously, Roxas averted his gaze, still breathing hard as Axel straddled him.

They had encountered this issue before, and had previously managed to exercise enough self control to stop until they calmed down. But this seemed different. They'd just agreed to stick together and work out everything. They knew they were going to stay. There was nothing left to really stop them.

Except seventeen.

Seeming to read his mind, Roxas reached up after freeing one of his hands to curl at the base of his neck. "It's only a month, Ax. It's fine. I'm almost eighteen." Their eyes locked and Axel wrestled with himself furiously. He didn't want to do anything to endanger them.

Then Roxas spoke one more time, hushed. "I want to."

And all of Axel's resolve crumbled.

They quickly became lost in the feeling of skin on skin, breath on breath, and heat on heat. At some point, Axel became aware that they were both shirtless, that Roxas' skin tasted like the best thing he'd ever known, and that if the small blonde kept it up like that, he was going to have one hell of a hickey on his throat.

Their tongues fought and the slick sounds of skin and mouth filled the room between their frantic moans and gasps. And just as Axel moved to lick the pale skin that stretched across his chest, Roxas arched back, causing sweet friction between their lower regions. And damn if this didn't feel like the best thing he'd ever done. Both of them groaned at the contact, and became hyper aware that their clothes were the enemy.

Ripping pants away until nothing but their underwear separated them, Axel silently asked one more time, holding Roxas' gaze for a precious few seconds.

"Yes, god, Ax. I said yes already," he panted with clear impatience. "Just do it!" Needing no further encouragement, he slipped a hand beneath the waistband of Roxas' boxers and found his prize, causing the blonde to squirm with delight. He felt his face being tugged down by insistent hands, his lips moving against Roxas' as he stroked the boy into a frenzy.

And all the while the thought ran in his head: I've done this before I've done this before _we've_ done this before and fuck it's perfect. He knew exactly where to lick behind Roxas' ear to make him mewl and in return the blonde found that sweet spot on his collar as easily as if it had been painted with a big 'X.' They knew each other.

Their voices swelled up in the small room, curtains billowing slightly in the breeze that came through the open window. Roxas' cell phone, lying neglected on the floor next to the bed where the two were currently engaged in an experiment of touch and taste, displayed the time to be 7:53.

And time was the very last thing on their minds.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Wow. I've never written any kind of smut-ish thing before, so it's a big first. I didn't want to get too graphic, since I wanted to focus more on the plot surrounding the blatant fan-service. Let me know how I did._

_I would now like to take a moment to thank all of those who have reviewed so far: Namesake, KH-Fangirl-10234, Wilted Passion, Melmel Phase, Fayt80 (don't worry about it, I wasn't offended at all), Chriss-Meister, and the one Guest. I would ever so much appreciate it if you continued._

_Thank you,_

_Candy For Keyblades_


	6. Secrets Don't Play Fair

Disclaimer: Sorry, but no.

...

Sora jerked up when he heard the door fiercely rip open and then slam shut. His vision focused in on the sight of his brother, flushed and panting, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. He glanced around nervously, creeping inside as quietly as possible, and Sora realized that he was concealed behind the back of the sofa.

Perfect.

"Oh, Rox~as," he sang. The blonde froze and slowly looked in terror at the couch as a mass of brown spikes rose from behind it. They were acting out a horror film at this point. "It's 9:43, and I'm pretty sure you said you'd be home at eight."

"Hey!" he started, becoming indignant. "I never said anything of the sort! You just assumed –"

"What were you doing?" Sora stood up and closed in on his flustered twin. He poked him in the chest as he silently demanded an answer.

Roxas brushed his finger off and looked away. "I told you. I was at Axel's."

The brunet let himself lean back against the nearest wall, crossing his arms behind his head in his typical relaxed manner. "Uh-huh. I know _where_ you were at, Rox. But _what_ were you doing?" His voice was light and teasing, but his brows soon furrowed at the blonde's furious blush and lack of response. "Did you guys...?" Sora became concerned. It wasn't that he had any issue with Axel; he rather liked him actually. But there was still the fact that Roxas was underage, and it was something that really triggered his protective nature.

"Roxas, seriously, what were you doing? You know I like Axel and everything, but you're still seventeen. You can't –"

"We didn't!" Roxas faced him, his demeanor embarrassed but firm. He crossed his arms, something he tried to make look intimidating and indifferent, but always came off to Sora as pouty and endearing. He took a breath. "I mean, we didn't go all the way or anything...Just, you know..."

"Is he clean?"

"Sora!"

He raised his hands defensively as he pushed himself from the wall. "Roxas, I'm your brother. I have to be sure." He slung an arm around him shoulder and pulled him in close. "I'm just worried."

Roxas sighed and looked up at identical blue eyes. They were always told that Sora's were somehow warmer – like the sky, while his were like electric ice. Stinging and cold. Sora said some people were stupid to see the difference that way. It had always made him feel better when they were little and the adults talked about them when they thought that they couldn't hear or understand.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I'm not doing anything bad, and Axel...he's being patient."

Sora smiled, relieved to see his brother relax in his hold and assured of Roxas' enduring purity. He heated up leftovers for him, and they sat together on the sofa. Roxas held one of his poetry books on his lap while Sora furiously mashed buttons in a pitiful attempt to win his racing game.

After about an hour, the brunet noticed Roxas frowning at the page he stared at. Watching him out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roxas didn't turn the page after several minutes, and he kept opening and shutting him mouth as he struggled to say something. Just when he was about to ask himself, Roxas broke the quiet.

"Sora, what do you dream about?"

What did he dream about? He dreamed about Riku, mostly. He dreamed about his friends and Roxas, sometimes an island or grand adventures. Talking ducks, mice, dogs...Wizards with frightening beards. Princesses. He dreamed about those kind of things. Things that any boy with a strong imagination and infatuation with magic would dream of.

And so that was his answer. He told Roxas, and the blonde's frown only seemed to deepen. "Does it ever feel like it actually happened?"

Sora felt his eyes widen. Images rolled across behind his eyelids like a roll of film. He felt the weight of Riku's hand in his, but gloved and larger than it should have been, with dark skin peeking out under his sleeve. Hot tears that rolled down his cheeks with the unbelievable relief that he actually found him. He heard the earth groaning beneath his feet as he reached out for Kairi, as monsters ravaged the sand and tree houses.

He looked away from his brother's scrutiny. "No... I don't think so."

Roxas closed his book and got up to stand in front of Sora. Before he could ask what he was doing, the blonde firmly grasped his hands and stared at him unwaveringly. Sora stood up at his insistent tug, and they watched one another carefully in silence.

"You make a good other."

Sora said nothing. He was too stunned to muster any words, to form any kind of response. He heard his heart pounding furiously in his ears, pulse throbbing. Roxas regarded him silently for a moment before nodding and letting their palms drop. He paused at the door to his bedroom. "They feel real to me too." The door creaked as it closed and Sora stared at his hand.

In his palm rested a keychain with some kind of star-shaped fruit, and a note. It simply said: _The Old Mansion. Naminé. _Sora's fingers curled around the objects and he bit his lip as he eyed the front door. Steeling himself, he reached for his cell phone.

"Riku? I need you to do something for me."

...

Roxas felt his heartbeat slowing down as the rest of his body calmed. He caught his breath, his arms shaking slightly as he lifted himself up to sit upright. He felt his drying sweat sticking to him as he pulled his shirt back over his head. He tugged his pants back on and paused to look at his phone.

At nine o'clock, Roxas knew he was already very late. Though, why he was concerned about a curfew his brother set seemingly out of nowhere was beyond him.

Beside him, Axel stirred, and Roxas had to refrain from drinking in the sight of the redhead's toned stomach for fear he would become drunk once more and never make it home. There was a content glow surrounding him, one that made Roxas want to smile softly and sleep.

"Rox, what time is it?"

"About nine. I was supposed to be back an hour ago."

Green eyes glanced away sheepishly. "Hehe. Whoops." He randomly grabbed a pair of sweats from the floor that didn't look too dirty and got up. "Got a little carried away, didn't we?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just because you're a horny bastard."

"Hey! If I recall correctly, you seemed to be enjoying yourself just as much!"

"And what if I was acting?"

Axel smirked, planting his hands on his hips. "Is that a challenge?"

Roxas stooped down to grab his bag and jacket. "Maybe for later. Right now I need to get back before Sora throws a fit." Axel's expression softened and he bent down to press his lips lightly on Roxas' cheek before nuzzling his neck.

"Okay then. I'll catch you around."

Stifling a blush, Roxas nodded and ran out of the dormitory and into the maze of streets that weaved Twilight Town together. Jogging, he flew by the various stores and businesses that lines the paved ways until a flash of metal caught his eye. Halting dead in his tracks, he went back the few yards it took to reach the accessory shop an older woman was currently closing.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She responded with an offhand reply, and Roxas took a step forward as he pointed to her key ring. Along with her keys dangled two shiny metal chains with a star-shaped fruit hanging off of one, and a black crown from the other. "Would you be willing to sell me those?"

Bartering took up a decent twenty minutes and 4,000 munny, but as he cradled the key chains between his fingers and glanced at the time, he felt no regret whatsoever. He pocketed his prizes and sprinted the last two blocks until he reached his front door.

After his confrontation with Sora about his sexual tendencies, he tore a scrap of paper from his notebook as Sora heated up the remaining pasta from that night. He was doing this on an impulse. First the issue with Axel and the drawing had come up, forcing him to think about the fact that he couldn't simply pretend that the dreams meant nothing – that a past life with Axel had meant nothing. And then there was the weight in his pocket coupled with the other sketches he remembered seeing in the mansion. The one of Riku with his blindfold and Sora in the egg thing.

He and Axel weren't the only ones who had strange dreams. The key chains only further convinced him and encouraged his renewed drive to figure out whatever was going on. The star and dark crown. Somehow, he knew that they were meant for him and Sora. The darkness for him, oblivion, and light for his brother, the oathkeeper, faithful and bright.

And then as they sat in the quiet of evening, the ink on the page of his book blurred into a blackness that surrounded him entirely, save for the bizarre floor beneath his feet that appeared to be made of stained glass. And then he was fighting, and the glint of the thrashing chains at the ends of his weapons caught his eye as he bore down on a figure with brown spikes and an oversized key.

The ground gave out from under him. He fell.

_"You make a good other." _

Later he stared up at his ceiling, holding the charm above his head and letting it sway almost hypnotically. He heard Sora's frantic whispers through his door and the sound of the door slamming shut. He sighed.

Was everyone like this? Did everyone have a past life? Or were they just special? The thought seemed conceited somehow. Perhaps everyone had this, even if they weren't aware.

He let his arm drape over his eyes as he tried to remember every detail from every dream. They washed over him, dulling his thoughts as he simply tried to observe. But his emotions, past or present he couldn't tell, strangled him as he watched it all go on.

Eventually, he couldn't take the frantic stirring in his stomach any longer, and threw himself out of bed. Not bothering to change out of his flannel pajama bottoms, he threw on a sweatshirt and tennis shoes, grabbing his skateboard before rushing out into the night. He was just lucky that his parent's were gone visiting with friends for a few days.

When he arrived at his destination, he hid his board behind a bush and scrambled up one of the stretching oak trees next to the building. Having climbed as high as he could, he was severely regretting that he had forgotten his phone. Roxas reached out, jumping, and managed to catch the ledge just barely. Luckily, it jutted out far enough for him to pull up until he was leaning most of his weight on his elbow. Shaking with the effort, he knocked loudly on Axel's window.

He nearly slipped and fell when it flew open to reveal the startled redhead, who eloquently cried, "Holy fuck, Roxas!" and yanked him inside, simultaneously checking for any kind of lasting damage on his precious boyfriend. Now resting on the very bed he'd been in less than two hours ago, the blonde caught his breath and rubbed at his cold hands, sore from the climb. He was about to explain his sudden appearance, but stopped when he heard moaning from the other side of the wall.

Seeing his look, Axel sighed, and produced a pair of ear plugs in his palm. "Demyx came over. He and Zex are finally banging right now."

Roxas grimaced. "Too much info, Ax."

"You wanna tell me why you're back? Not that I mind, or would be irritated if you said something like, 'it's because of your irresistible good looks,' but I'm kind of curious."

Roxas smacked his arm when he raised his voice to mimic him, but nonetheless went straight to the point. "We need to get to the mansion."

The amusement left Axel's green eyes. "If this is about earlier, it's fine. You don't –"

"This isn't about that." He pushed Axel to get dressed, trying his best to ignore the desperate cries of the couple next door. Who knew such a stoic guy like Zexion could be so...vocal? He tossed Axel's jacket at his face as the older man tied his shoes. "Sora and Riku are probably over there now, and figuring out some of the same stuff we did. I want to make sure they're okay."

"Wait," he insisted. "What? They have this thing too?"

Roxas nodded, grabbing Axel's hand as they went out the door, purposefully not looking at Zexion's room. He explained the key chains, and how Sora had reacted when he took his hands and repeated what he'd said a long time ago. The redhead sighed as they jogged through the town. "I guess it was a little absurd to think I was the only one, huh?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. They slowed to a walk as they reached the hole in the wall that led to the woods. Sora would have been here for at least twenty minutes by now. The blonde took a deep breath and ducked though.

Neither of them saw the man waiting in the shadows behind them.

...

He tried to smile at his boyfriend as he saw him approach from the woods. He could see that Sora was definitely upset, as if his trembling voice over the phone hadn't been enough indication. Wordlessly, he reached out and listened to the small teen's grateful sigh as their fingers intertwined. They entered the gate and pushed through the heavy double doors, greeted by the dusty interior within. It sent shivers up his spine.

Riku knew what this was all about. He was only wondering why Sora had decided to bring it up now. They didn't talk about the dreams; it was just a silent agreement between them, as known fact that had never been spoken. Even though they knew that they were there.

Even as children, they would sleep together, and sometimes one or the other would say something in their slumber that gave away the scene behind closed lids. It became more frequent after they got together officially. Honestly, Riku was scared. And as he felt Sora's grip tighten, he knew he was too. Still, they pressed on, up the stairs, not completely certain what they were looking for.

"Sora," he finally said. "Why now?"

Blue eyes drifted to trace the outlines of Riku's face. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small charm. "Roxas gave this to me just before I called. He said to come here, and, I think we might need to talk to Naminé later." Riku swallowed as he gently took the metal from his hand. From his own pocket, he let his fingers grip his own chain, one that he'd discovered in his grandfather's basement years ago: a black heart with red outlining. The way to dawn.

Sora didn't gasp or appear shocked. He just nodded as he looked down at the object, brushing his fingers over it absently.

He opened the door to a blindingly white room, and his heart just about stopped.

There were pictures everywhere. Black creatures and white dancers, dark hoods and magnificent weapons that spouted mayhem. It was everything he didn't truly remember brought on paper. Sora gaped next to him, letting wide blue eyes roam around the room until they found a specific drawing. Riku picked it up to display between them, and he nearly fell to his knees with the wave of grief that swept over him.

Sora. The year of sleep. His body and Ansem and the Organization. Darkness. Words that should have meant nonsense to him buzzed inside his skull as he stared at the blindfolded figure with white hair and the colored-pencil-hand that rested on a glass barrier. Sora on the other side, unreachable in unconsciousness. They kept staring at it for what felt like an eternity until Riku jumped at the sound of a stifled sob.

Sora pushed the paper away from him roughly as one hand clasped over his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from them. Riku was at his side in an instant, arms wrapped around him, whispering comforts in his ear. Still, the brunet wouldn't stop shaking.

"That's what happened?" he choked out. "That's what you went though? W-what you never told me about?" He whimpered as Riku tightened his hold to draw him closer.

"You didn't need to know. I got you back. That was all that mattered."

Sora tore from his grasp almost violently. Riku had never seen Sora this upset. This furious. It left his feet glued to their spot, unable to move or comprehend that the rage in Sora's azure eyes was real. "The _hell_ is was!" He wiped at his eyes and took in a shaky breath. Suddenly, he went quiet, and Riku wondered if he should touch his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Riku."

His aquamarine eyes softened. Tenderly, he reached for the brunet's hand, placing chaste kisses on each of his knuckles before cupping his jaw. "It's okay. Axel and Roxas know about it, don't they? If they can handle all of this, then so can we. And even though we're scared, we don't have to be afraid of darkness anymore." He paused, running his fingers though smooth spikes. "I'm sure Naminé will explain some of this at least." He leaned in, Sora meeting him halfway, like he always did, until their mouths melded together seamlessly.

"Explain some of what?" The small but stern voice jarred them apart, Riku instinctively shielding Sora until he recognized the platinum blonde hair and white dress.

"Naminé," he breathed.

She sighed, a small scowl marring her normally dainty features, looking around the room once before turning her backs to them.

"You were supposed to wait a little longer," she muttered under her breath. "Follow me. I think it's time you met Diz."

...

_Author's Notes:_

_This was a little shorter, and late, but I wanted to make sure I was taking it in the right direction. I also wanted to round out Sora and Riku's involvement, so there's that. Cliffhanger anyone?_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Candy For Keyblades_


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: Just pretend I said something really witty and sarcastic here.

...

"I see you've managed to find your way back to this place." Roxas jumped at the deep, smooth baritone behind him, and felt Axel tug him back as they spun around. Before them was a man wrapped with red bandages. It was the same guy from his vision at the tournament.

"You're the mummy dude," he said, relaxing his grip on Axel's arm to examine the stranger. The man chuckled at him and Roxas scowled. He could already tell there was something he hated about him

"So it would appear. I must admit, I was not expecting for things to make such rapid progress. You surprise me, Roxas. And as for you, Axel, well the fact that you did not keep your real name is an oddity in itself."

The redhead's eye twitched. "Okay then, oh mighty mysterious one. You mind getting to the damn point?"

"Hm." He stepped past them and ascended the stairs on the right, turning down the hall opposite of Naminé's room. "If you would follow me, I believe some introductions are in order. Best to get them all out of the way at once, so we should join out other guests. No doubt they have some questions of their own."

He met Axel's eyes and shrugged, following the mummy at a fair distance, Axel plastered to his side protectively. They were led to a library, which had an enormous opening in the floor lines with computers and lights. It absolutely screamed, "Secret Lab!"

They came to the main control room and Roxas felt his breath hitch at the sight of the massive computer. He closed his hand into a fist to fight back the urge to smash it, biting down a sudden flare of rage in his gut.

"Roxas!" He turned to see Sora standing next to Riku, Naminé off to the side. He felt a twinge of concern as he took in his brother's appearance. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying, and he looked worn. He also seemed to holding Riku's hand ridiculously tight, but it seemed welcome on the taller boy's behalf. They both looked ragged.

The mummy spoke up from his seat at the computer to Naminé. "I trust that those two have seen the pods?"

"Yes."

Roxas was surprised when he detected a hint of sincere guilt in the man's voice. "I am sorry for all of this, but you must understand that there were certain variables that were out of my control." He typed quickly on the keyboards, his fingers flying as the screen lit up with code. "While it is not my true name, you may call me Diz."

Axel crossed his arms. "So, if you can't even give us your name, why are we supposed to trust you?"

He chuckled again, and Roxas decided that he hated his pretentious laugh. He felt himself bristling. "Calm yourself, young man. There is no significant reason for my choice in title, other than I simply wish to abandon old vices. It does not seem to have done much though."

"How sad," mocked Riku.

Diz didn't react to the comment. "Now, to get to business." He ceased his typing as an image appeared on the largest screen. It was a picture of Sora, a line dividing him straight down the middle. Roxas glanced at his brother, who stared at it with a mixture of awe and apprehension.

"All of you are no doubt aware at this point of your past histories. I am responsible for this awareness, though none of you were ever supposed to find out. The fault lies in a reckless calculation on my behalf."

As he input other commands into the bright machine, the image of Sora split where the line was, and refilled, leaving two of him. The second morphed into Roxas, various stats connected with each of them.

"There's a reason you two are twins in this life. In your previous one, you were actually the same person, split in half." This elicited a soft gasp from both of them, and a wary glance from Naminé. "Sora was the original form. Roxas, you were born from what was left of him after he released his heart. An empty shell that began to move on its own, so to speak."

The blonde found his temper rising with each condescending word that flew casually from the man's hidden mouth. Only Axel's firm grip on his shoulder kept him from lashing out. "Now, through various events and circumstances, you developed your own personality, and in a sense, your own heart. Eventually, you were forced to rejoin with Sora to awaken him, as Riku will vividly recall, and were absorbed into his being for the remainder of his life.

"As for you, Axel," he began, the screen blinking to show the redhead's form. Three different versions of it. One seemed to be from when he was fifteen or so, his hair shorter and face more rounded. The second was identical to his present form, tear drop tattoos placed under his eyes. The only difference in the third was that there were no markings on his skin.

"You were a nobody, like Roxas. Formed the more common way, of course. After your death as a nobody, you became whole once more, and reclaimed your original name, Lea."

"Lea," Axel whispered in astonishment. It was Roxas' turn to offer a comforting squeeze to Axel's hand. He could see the confliction behind the green eyes he'd grown to admire. This was the information Axel had craved all his life, but he was terrified by it. By how he would change with the information. Roxas could understand that much.

Diz went over each of their histories briefly, skimming over most of the details and leaving them with just the bare minimum. Their dreams filled in the rest of the holes. Kingdom Hearts, the Organization... they were blurry and vague, but somewhat comprehensible. That was all it seemed Diz needed, and wanted them to know.

By this point, Sora seemed to have recovered for the most part, but Riku kept a protective arm around his waist. Roxas better understood why now. "So, now we know about all this magical shit," he said, his white hair falling into his face. "What, exactly, is the issue? You said something about how we shouldn't remember this stuff. And, in the first place, how is it even possible? Why did we get reincarnated, or whatever?"

It was Naminé who answered him this time. "That's more complicated. You see, because of the abilities I had in my past life and the way I came to exist, when I was born this time, I remembered almost everything perfectly."

Roxas let his jaw drop slightly. He'd never suspected a thing. She'd always just been carefree, happy with the rest of them.

"Of course, I didn't understand what I was remembering when I was little. That is, until I met Diz. He explained it to me."

Focusing his blue eyes on the man, Roxas stared at him incredulously. "But how did you remember? If I recall, there was nothing special about you. You were just the scientist that went and fucked everything up!"

"Roxas," Sora chided.

But Diz raised a hand. "That's quite alright. I made many mistakes back then. But if you want to know how I came to find Naminé and why I possess the knowledge that I do..." He stood before the teens, and reached up to unravel the bandages from around his head. As he let them drop to the floor, the four boys could only stare in shock. "I'm still the original."

The man had sagging wrinkles, thinning white hair. He hunched over, posture no longer upright and straight. He was ancient.

Settling himself back into his chair, he coughed. "After everything with Xehanort was resolved and the worlds restored to order, I was revived in the realm of darkness. It took some assistance from those in the magic world, but I managed to extend my life a great deal. I set about reconnecting the worlds, and it took many years before they were all interwoven into one another again. One world. This was my attempt to correct my blunders.

"Having completed that task, magic slowly faded from the forefront of society as the powers of light and darkness became sealed off. It was necessary to unite the worlds, after all. I was just about done with my task, but then I remembered some incredible young people. As a result of the turmoil the universe was thrown into, their lives were gravely upset. I felt that they deserved a chance at one with less strife." He was smiling softly now.

Sora scratched at his head. "But...how?"

"Luckily, I retained all of the data I collected about you from when I had to restore your heart and awaken you, Sora. Because of that, and with the help of the king, I was able to retrieve the remnants of your hearts that had rejoined with Kingdom Hearts after you all passed away. Keep in mind, I was over 130 at this point."

Axel cut in. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up. How old are you _now_?"

"341 is just around the corner."

He whistled. "Fuck."

"Indeed. I'm approaching my limit. I suspect I might not reach the next year. Honestly, it would be a tremendous relief on my part. My personal troubles aside, I did not anticipate that all of your hearts would call to each other, awaken sleeping memories. I never seem to learn," he muttered.

"So..." Roxas tilted his head in thought. "If what you're saying is true, then why are Sora and I separate people?"

He snickered again, eyeing Roxas with interest. "You can blame that on Axel." Putting the computer in standby mode, he fully faced them. "You see, Roxas, you were never supposed to exist."

He felt those words ring in his ears, bounce and echo around inside his skull. He'd heard them before from somewhere, and they made his body feel hollow somehow. Empty. Despaired. Cold. He stiffened when he felt a strong arm pull him into a warm chest. Axel glared at Diz.

"Who the fuck cares?" he snapped. "He's here, and things are better this way." Roxas breathed a sigh in relief.

"I thought you would say something of the sort. And that is my point exactly. When you were with the Organization, Roxas, it was due to your interactions with Axel that you were able to develop into a completely separate entity. Your consciousness was spared even when you and Sora merged back into one. That's why that when he died in his past life, he released two hearts. You see?"

He nodded warily.

Riku stepped forward. "What happens now then?"

...

Roxas nimbly evaded his kick, dropping to roll away from him and spring up to his feet once more to the beat of the music blasting from the stereo. His chest was slick and glistening with sweat, but Axel tried to focus on other things for the moment.

Falling onto his right hand, he cart-wheeled to the side as the lithe blonde attempted to sweep his feet out from under him. They moved back and forth like this for a while, not really thinking, just letting their bodies move of their own accord. This was what Axel loved about fighting. He could just let go and live in the moment for a bit.

Suddenly, he was on his back, a familiar weight on his stomach. Breathing heavily, he cracked open a green eye to see Roxas smiling at him as he straddled his torso.

He would never, ever get over that smile. Significantly the more surly and irritable of the two brothers, Roxas wasn't as cheery or smiley. Not like Sora was. He was flippant, sarcastic, and blunt. But that was what made these expressions so damn incredible. And every time Axel managed to pull one of those bright grins out of the blonde, it was like the universe hit pause on the remote, just for him to take it all in.

"I actually pinned you," he said, placing his hands on the redhead's pectorals. Axel lifted his eyebrows, genuinely impressed. He'd made remarkable progress in his training. And while Axel hadn't been going with a hundred percent of his effort, it was still a difficult feat for the blonde to one-up him like that.

"So you did," he murmured, staring up and letting his eyes trail up from the boy's heaving chest to rest on his electric blue irises. "Your eyes are really fucking blue," he declared suddenly.

Roxas chuckled. "Really? I thought they were orange."

"Nope. Serious. Fucking. Blue."

Roxas leaned closer. "Are you suggesting a closer inspection?"

Axel smirked, reaching up to grip his hips loosely, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "I think that's in order. We _must_ put this super important debate to rest." He tried his best to sound snobbish and official, earning him a giggle from Roxas.

The softness of Roxas' lips never ceased to amaze him. Letting his hand slide down his bare back, he wondered how on earth someone so beautiful and magnificent wasn't supposed to exist. How that was even possible.

He felt fingertips grazing over his throat to cup his jaw and deepen their kiss. It was slow, sensual...Like they had all the time in the world. Axel loved it when they were heated, passionate, quick and frantic like the beating of his heart, but he loved these kisses just as much, if not more. The leisurely sliding of tongue on tongue, soft touches, deliberate breaths... They all made him feel like a pile of really happy goo. (Hey, he wasn't an English major!)

"Ick. Is this how you guys end all of your lessons? I pity the janitor." Larxene stood at the door to the stairs. "Stop acting like horny bunnies and get up here. Funshine and Mr. Pissy Pants are waiting for you."

When they entered the reception area, shirts and jeans on, Sora and Riku were waiting as Larxene promised. They strolled out, headed for the twins' place, stopping to grab ice cream. Axel tugged Roxas to sit next to him on the sofa, Riku and Sora claiming the armchair as the brunet sat on Riku's knee.

"So..." he started. The redhead bit back a curse. He certainly wasn't feeling the leadership skills that were supposed to come with being the oldest in the room.

"We need to figure out our answer," Riku stepped in. "We all have to agree unconditionally. No changing our minds later. Naminé won't be able to reverse it."

They were all quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Axel focused on Roxas, pressed up against him. He didn't want to lose any part of him. But, as long as he knew he adored him...well.

Sora spoke up contemplatively. "I think...we have to decide if they're a part of each other now that we know about it. Our past lives, I mean."

Roxas snorted. "Wow, Sora. That was actually intelligent of you. Don't hurt yourself."

"Hey!" Mood effectively lightened, Axel leaned back to relax a little.

"I would say that it might be weirder to go on without it now. Like, as much as those dreams can get fucked up, they kinda shaped me. I wouldn't be me without them and without remembering Roxy." He ignored Roxas' indignant protest at the nickname and moved on. "I don't know about you guys, but I think that's pretty important."

Roxas nodded slowly, formulating his own thoughts. "That's true. As much as they freak me out... It would be worse for all of those memories to just kind of vanish. I know he said that we'd have some kind of instinctive familiarity with each other, but I don't know."

Riku sighed. "You have a point, but remember the entire offer. Option one: We leave our memories of the past intact and go on with our lives, trapping us in a cycle of reincarnation as our hearts get drawn together by what they remember and away from Kingdom Hearts after they get released when we die. Option two: Diz, before he dies, (which will be soon) does his science-meddling shit and we forget about everything from out past life, somehow still 'instinctively' knowing each other and not getting reborn ever again. It's a question of whether or not we're prepared to basically go on living forever. And that has its own issues."

Roxas hummed. "I guess that's something to think about. Like, what if one of us dies early? Does the heart that gets released wait until the other dies too? Or does it try to go right back to the other and bring up that huge age gap thing?" He looked up at Axel. "Just a few years can be hard enough."

Axel bit his lip. Meeting Roxas' gaze, he saw the hidden message behind vibrant blue eyes. _'But I'd be willing to for you.' _With a deep breath, he stood up, stretching his back in the process. He nodded at Riku and Sora, all of them seemingly having come to a decision.

...

Naminé held Sora's hand in hers. "Are you absolutely certain?" Roxas smiled lightly and nodded at the girl. "After Diz is gone, you won't be able to change your minds. I won't be able to do anything for you."

Axel stepped up from behind Roxas, letting his chin rest on his head. "Hey, Nam, we thought about it long and hard. Chill, sweetheart. We're pretty sure."

She laughed. "I wouldn't be calling me sweetheart when Roxas is around if I were you."

With a cheeky grin, he swept up the blonde, disregarding his surprised shout as he held him bridle style. "Aw! But Roxy knows I'd never cheat. We're gonna get married and have lots of babies!"

"Put me down, moron!" He felt a thump as Roxas hit his chest, a furious blush staining his cheeks. "I don't even want to know what's going on in that fucked up head of yours."

With a wink, Axel shot back, "Nothing you wouldn't love." A glare was the only response he got. "Fine! Fine!" Setting the temperamental boy down, he looked over at Diz, who was rapidly typing at the computer. "Hey, old man? How long is this going to take? I've got a class to teach in an hour, and Larx will castrate me if I leave her alone with children."

"Patience, Lea."

"It's Axel," he corrected.

"Ah, yes. My apologies."

Riku was leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed. "So, when this is done, we'll remember everything?"

"Not quite. You will not recall specific details and the remainder of your dreams concerning the past will be blurry and vague at best from here on out. However, most knowledge of your past life will be known to you, as well as your friends. It is most likely because they were not especially strong of heart, but those like Kairi, Hayner, and Tidus along with the rest should also experience some recollection. At least enough to warrant their place in the reincarnation cycle."

Sora let Naminé's hands drop from his. "Well, then is it really okay for us to make the decision for all of them?"

"I will leave that up to you."

The brunet looked around at the determined expressions of the others. Roxas noted a particularly possessive glint in Riku's eyes. "I think it will be okay, Sora," he assured.

A laser shot out from the point next to them, hovering above a circular grate. Diz pointed to it and said, "Axel, if you would please take your place there... You have the most clarity with your memories thus far, so you should take to this the easiest. Congratulations. You're my guinea pig."

With a roll of his eyes, the redhead approached the beam. "Wonderful." There was a flash of light, and seconds later, he stumbled forward. Roxas caught him and steadied his weight as he put a hand to his head and groaned. "Talk about whiplash... Geez. A little warning next time, if it wouldn't kill you," he shot at the old man.

One by one, they all went, light flashing as their memories were fully unlocked.

As they all begrudgingly thanked Diz and left, Roxas lingered, ushering Axel ahead and promising he would catch up.

The mummy was hunched over his computer, the glow casting his lonely shadow along the wall. "You know," he started softly. "I really hated you. I mean, I really, really fucking hated you. You were so stuck up and irritating, and you brushed my entire fucking existence aside like it was nothing. You still kinda did."

"I am more than aware, Roxas. You were quite upset when I led you down to Sora."

"Yeah. I remember. You were a real dick."

"Eloquent description." He turned to face the blonde, his head once more wrapped in the red bandages.

"But..." He paused, fishing for the right words. "Even there are a lot of questions I still have...about whether what we're doing now is right or not...thank you. As much as just looking at you pisses me off, it's because of what you did that I got to see Axel again. And everybody else."

Diz hummed lightly, relaxing in his chair. "You will not see me again, Roxas."

He didn't know why, but he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Tears for the man that had run his life like a puppet show and finally cut the strings. The man he'd hated with every fiber of his being...now, he wasn't so sure. He looked up at his weary orange eyes, and they seemed so alone.

"Yeah. That's for the best." He quietly left without another word, and barely, just barely, caught a soft whisper of goodbye.

True to his word, Roxas never saw him again.

...

_Author's Notes: __**I need your help!**__ I have decided that the title I chose for this story in two seconds is one that I hate now. I am desperately open to suggestions if you want to leave one in a review or send me a message. I want to keep it under three words. If I get a bunch of fabulous titles, I might put my top choices up on a poll for you to decide. _

_Thank you so much,_

_Candy For Keyblades_


End file.
